Battle Royale Anime Style
by Carina Frost
Summary: Another Battle Royale? But it's not with classes this time. It's with anime characters! All your beloved anime characters are thrown together on an island to kill each other. Just remember this is humor so don't take it seriously. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

-Ready for the biggest Battle Royale of the century? Except it's ANIME STYLE! Yeah, I gathered tons of Anime character from every corner of the world (and a few non-anime characters) and threw them in a BR. It's crazyness!

-This disclaimer is going to be nuts...so here goes nothing. I don't own Cowboy Bebop, Pokemon, Full Metal Alchemist, Trigun, Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Samus, Rurouni Kenshin, Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter, Star Wars, or Battle Royale.

-I lurv reviews! Not only that, I'm actually trying to become a better writer (who would've thunk it?) so if you guys could tell me anything that's wrong or that could be done better, go for it. I love you guys! Enjoy!

- (edit) I recently rewrote this whole thing. I mean...I started it over a year ago. And over the year I've discovered new animes, and I replaced some characters. It's nothing major to the plot yet, since the characters that have been replaced haven't been written about yet. It's just hard to make fun of Chobits, so I replaced it with Trigun, because I finished the anime recently, and it rocks. Mwhahaha, be prepared.

* * *

**Where are we?**

"Oww…" He rubbed his head. He couldn't remember much of thee past day. He had been trying to capture a beedrill in the woods when Team Rocket came by. What happened to them anyway? He remembered a big explosion, but couldn't think of anything after that. He looked around. He was sitting down, in a chair. Was this a classroom? Yeah, he was defiantly in a classroom, with other people he didn't know. Some of them were older, while others were younger. Some were dressed oddly, wearing nothing modern, that was for sure. He saw a few kids his own age, but he looked like one of the youngest.

He glanced down, and his hand skimmed the yellow electric pokemon that was always with him, in attempt to gain its attention. "Pikachu…where are we?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Chuu?" Pikachu was wide awake, and now that it noticed Ash was awake too it clung to him, as if something awful was going on. This wasn't something Team Rocket had cooked up, was it?

But he soon found out that it couldn't be from Team Rocket as he heard two familiar voices coming from behind him.

"What happened to my hair?!" Ash turned around and saw the face of Jessie, a member of a rival gang. Jessie's hair didn't look any different to Ash, but when you're Jessie from Team Rocket you're hair was always important.

"Nothing!" Came the high pitched voice of her comrade James. He seemed slightly scared by her outburst.

"Then why does it feel like someone ruined it?!" She asked James, violently shaking him, trying to get answers out of the poor boy.

"I didn't touch it!" James escaped her grip. "I bet he did it!" He pointed to Ash, sitting in front of the two.

"Twerp, what did you do to my hair?!" She screamed at him.

"Can you two be any louder?" A teenager asked who had just woken up himself. Ash looked at the boy. He was hansom, with brownish hair, and tall, even though he was sitting down. Or maybe it was just the kid he was sitting next to. A boy about, the same age, dressed in baggy jeans and a loose white t-shirt, was slouched over, biting the end of his thumb as if he was analyzing the situation. The weirdest thing about these two was that they were chained together by handcuffs.

Ash's eyes were stuck on the kid with the baggy jeans and white t-shirt. He couldn't exactly say why, but it seemed that Ash had met this kid before. The boy was giving Ash an odd look, as if he was trying to read into his mind. "Chuu." Said pikachu, looking up at Ash.

"Don't worry!" Ash said confidently. "We'll get out of this weird place and back to Misty and Brock."

"What's your name?" The boy in the lose jeans asked Ash, butting in on his conversation with his pokemon.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." He introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"Just call me L." The boy said. "And this is Raito Yagami." He said pointing at the person he was handcuffed to. "We were in the middle of trying to find someone." L told Ash. He had been pulled away from the Kira case quite suddenly and couldn't figure out why he was here instead.

Ash felt that he had defiantly seen L around somewhere before. But where? "L and Raito?" He asked, looking back and forth. "Who are you looking for?"

"A guy named Kira." Raito was sitting upright, unlike his friend L, and he was glancing from Ash to L, then back to Ash. "You two look alike. Are you secrete brothers or something?" He finally said.

So that was it. L looked just like him! Ash decided that he liked L now. But L's eyes fell on Pikachu. "What is that?" L asked Ash.

"It's my pokemon." Ash said. "Pikachu. He's really tough. Isn't that right?" Ash asked his friend, picking Pikachu up and sitting him in his lap.

"Chuu…" Pikachu was still making a noise that said something was wrong. "What? There's nothing to be scared abou-"

The door burst open. Four soldiers, dressed in camouflage suits, and each holding an automatic rifle burst in the room. This caught the attention of not just Ash, Team Rocket, L and Raito, but everyone in the room as well. Silence fell upon everyone. Two guards stood post at the doorway entrance. The other two were waiting for someone to enter.

A man in a hood was next seen entering the classroom. His feet slowly hit the floor, with the sound of a single foot step bouncing off the wall. He wore a cloak, which seemed to move more than he did. It churned around him, covering his thin body in a protective layer of felt. Just in his presence everyone felt cautious. The man stopped in front of a chalk board, and picked up a piece of chalk. He wrote only two letters on the board, BR.

He turned to face everyone. "Find a seat." He said in a curt voice, as if he was a teacher of some sort.

Some people had not been in seats when they awoke from their sleep. These people who were walking around, wondering what they were doing here found a seat, as told. Except for one.

"Tell me why I'm here." A voice with the same curt tone as the man in the front answered his demand. This man was young, roughly about twenty, and was standing in the back of the room with a brief case in one hand. He was in a trench coat, standing tall and proud. He wasn't scared in the least.

"Ah, you would be Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp., correct?" The man in the front asked. "I have no time for petty games. Sit down and I will explain it to you." The man removed his hood from his head revealing greasy black hair, matching his dark eyes. His face was old, as if he was fifty or something of that age.

The man named Kaiba sat down, as curiosity intrigued him too much to argue with the old man in the front of the room.

"You will call me Professor Snape." The man in the front of the room said. "You have all been enrolled in the BR act."

"What does BR mean?" The noise came from a younger boy, clad in a red coat with white gloves. His blond hair was tied back in a braid. Ash turned his attention to this boy (one of the few his age) and noticed that right where his sleeve met his glove and there should have been a wrist, there was no skin. Instead, it looked as if his arm was made out of metal. Ash wanted to ask him about it but Snape got to his question first.

"I'm trying to explain it." Snape snapped at the boy. "Battle Royale." He said growing annoyed with these people, only to be cut off again. This time it was a boy, dressed in normal school clothes. Nothing unique about this one.

"Again?" He asked, laughing. "This is a sick joke." Ash could only assume that he knew what a Battle Royale was. The boy continued. "Try to throw me in another one and I'll just destroy you."

"Shinji Mimura, you failed last time you tried to eliminate Sakamochi. Don't overestimate yourself." Snape replied in the same cold tone. Why couldn't they all stop their talking? Snape had enough of this at Hogwarts. "Now shut up."

Shinji stared at Snape, shocked. How did he know? Why wasn't this just a joke? He couldn't get placed in it _twice._ But no matter what, he was going to succeeded this time. Besides, his uncle would have just said that he was _lucky_ to get another chance at something this rare. Shinji decided that his uncle was right and fell silent at these thoughts.

"Now, if you are all done annoying me I will continue." Snape looked around, waiting for someone to interrupt him again. No one did. "Good. Because the next time someone bothers me I will have to use this." He held up a small wooden stick in his hand, glad that he had something to push them around with. No one was really sure what it was.

Jessie was still fuming about her hair. It was her turn to show her anger. "Are you mocking us? I have unevolved pokemon that can break that thing by blowing on it!" She shouted, standing up.

Professor Snape scowled. "I said do not interrupt me anymore!" He yelled. "Crucio!"

Jessie suddenly jerked where she was standing, as if she was in intense pain. She murmured something that James might have heard if he wasn't too busy screaming.

"Jessie, what's wrong?! What's wrong?!" He asked, dancing on his feet now.

Jessie was trembling, her hands shaking, and her face completely white which contradicted her red hair. She slowly withered to the ground, screaming in pain. She held her head in her pale hands, and closed her eyes, as if trying to chase away the pain but it couldn't be avoided. It kept piling up, as if it was crushing her. It would never end. She felt she was going to die.

Snape flicked his wand and the spell instantly stopped, although Jessie was still in a state of shock. "Now if you'll all sit down and listen to me we can begin." Everyone respectively sat down with the exception of Jessie, but no one dared to get up and help her. Snape ignored her and went on. "Battle Royale is a game." He told everyone sharply. "Something that will make you think twice about each and every decision you make. It will make you wonder who your real friends are, who you can trust, what your limitations are." Raito and L looked at each other. Raito was starting to wonder what would make him doubt L. With the absence of the Death Note, Raito had no memory of being Kira. L was wondering the same thing.

Snape walked up to the front row. Here sat a young man, tall and buff, with an expression on his face that was hard to read. He was clearly thinking, about what Snape didn't know. Not that he cared, so Snape continued with his original idea. The man looked up at Snape as he approached him. "What's your name?" Snape asked.

"I'm Tidus." He said, showing Snape that he had no fear.

"Hmm, and I already don't like you." Snape replied after Tidus's first comment. "Just stand up."

Tidus hesitated for a moment, but then he did so. Snape didn't scare him. Not with his little stick thing. Nope, Tidus was way better than Snape, no doubt about it. Not only that, but he was a blitz ball _pro._ He could probably beat Snape up easy! The only thing that stopped him from even verbally abusing Snape were those weird guys with guns. But Tidus had his brotherhood sword, so maybe it would be an even match.

"I want all of you to look at this." Snape pointed at Tidus's neck. Everyone glanced at it, and their eyes met a silver choke collar. It was bulky, and seemed quite heavy. A few people in the room had already noticed their own necks, and how they were wrapped up in the same silver collar. "This is on each of you if you know it or not. You all have identical collars. These serve a special function in this game. You see, these are tracking devices, they monitor your pulse, and are your restraining leashes all at the same time. They are a necessary function in the game." Snape turned his attention to Tidus. "Sit." He demanded. Tidus did so, although he liked being the center of attention for that brief moment.

"The objective of the game is for you to kill each other." Snape told them with a delight only someone like Snape could have with such an idea. He was pleased to be the one hosting this Battle Royale, and he thought this job suited him better than the one at Hogwarts. Who needed the Potter boy anyway when you could watch people die, right at your supervision? Snape smiled as the variety of people in the room panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Rules**

"The objective of the game is for you to kill each other." Snape told them with an odd joy. But he knew that he was going to get a reaction he didn't want. He was right.

There were some people who were unmoved, having seen death so many times. They were indifferent to having to kill yet another stranger for the sake of a game. Seto Kaiba seemed to not react at all. He sat in his seat, leaning calmly back, listening to this idiotic Snape. His younger brother though, Mokuba Kaiba, was sitting in the seat next to him. He seemed nervous. Ever since that annoying prissy girl was shocked, or whatever little magic trick the fool had used on her, Mokuba had grown noticeably paler. Seto would get a chance to calm his brother down as soon as the game started. The game wasn't going to be that bad.

Two other people in the back remained unchanged. These two were huddled in a corner of the room, one sitting on his desk, the other lounging on his chair, slouched over, his eyes glued to a gameboy. The boy sitting on the desk had his mouth full of chocolate, and his eyes would wander over to L and Raito every now and again. This boy had known L since he was young. His blond bangs cut part of his vision. This was Mello, or at least that was his alias. Both Mello and L were trained to be detectives, although L always had a higher recognition than Mello did. Mello admired L. He was cunning, clever, smart, everything Mello wanted to be. Mello glanced down at his friend, playing Mario on his game boy.

Matt, who had known Mello since a young age was always with Mello. Now seemed no different. They were both involved (along with L and Raito) in the Kira case, a case to catch a murderer with divine powers. Matt only considered himself as Mello's helper. Mello had always given out orders in their relationship. And to Mello, this was just another game.

A man with blond hair, clad in a green outfit, along with gloves, a sword, shield, and bow and arrows had been looking around the room the whole time. His ears proved he was not human. This man went by the name, Link. He wasn't familiar with any other people here, but he didn't want to kill the strangers for the sake of a game. Link didn't know how he got thrown into this room either. He was starting to wonder if this was just a big joke. Hadn't the child named Shinji wondered the same thing? Perhaps if they met they could talk a bit. But Link didn't see a chance for that to happen, since Snape was getting more and more frustrated as each second passed.

A young woman sat in the middle of the room, looking around, deciding if she liked this or not. Two fangs protruded from her lips, giving her the look of a vampire. And that's exactly what she was. Her name: Seras Victoria. She often went as Victoria though. She remained silent, thinking about if she was going to partake in the killing. The people here didn't have a clue that she was a vampire, aside from her teeth. And there were only certain ways to kill a vampire, so she already stood a good chance in this.

Snape did not like the little side conversations, nor the looks people were giving each other. (Not to mention the annoying mutters of 'is this a joke' being passed around the room.) "SILENCE!" Snape roared. "NO MORE DISRUPTIONS!" The room fell dead silent.

"That's right, you have to kill each other. That is the purpose of the game. You are on an island right now that looks like this." Snape turned around again, facing a television. He tapped it with his wand, but it did not turn on. Snape was never good with annoying muggle toys. "Let's go…" He tapped it impatiently again. Some of the people (at least the ones who knew how to work TV's) stared at him awkwardly. "ON!" He commanded, hitting it with the wand again.

"I think you have to plug it in." Ash suggested.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!" Snape yelled at everyone. But he waved his wand, and the plug lying on the floor found its way into the wall. Once that obstacle was out of his way he tapped the screen again. The TV happily turned on this time.

The image of an island appeared on the screen. The screen slowly rotated, showing all aspects of the island. As if someone was in a helicopter, the bird's eye view of the terrain could be seen. Snape continued as if nothing had slowed him down.

"This is where we are." The wand hit the screen where a building was portrayed, right in the middle. "This is a school. Actually, the school that we're in now." His wand tapped the direct middle of the island, pointing to a small building which resembled the school. "The island is 6 miles long and 9 miles wide. But you will notice that we marked it up." He tapped the screen, and lines appeared on the screen, cutting it up. The lines were running in columns and rows to create boxes all over the island. There was a letter in each column, and a number in each row. "We are in E4." Snape told them. "I think you can figure out how to read a map. Or at least I hope you can. For your benefit anyway. But you will be released outside once we are done with the introduction and then the game will begin. Only twenty minutes after the game begins section E4 will become a forbidden zone." Snape pulled his wand away from the TV screen and began pacing, as if he was teaching a potions class at Hogwarts.

"Forbidden zones are prohibited for the fact that if you walk into it you're collar will explode. Each collar is loaded with an internal bomb that will deploy on command. My command, if you will. And we can track you using the collars, so if you do happen to walk into a forbidden zone you will die a bloody death." Snape stopped pacing. "But that's not all the collars do. They take your pulse, so we can tell if you're alive or not. The winner of the game is declared when there is only one left standing. The winner gets to go home." Snape began his pacing again. "And if you try to leave this island by water it will explode. There is no escape. You will play in the Battle Royale."

Tea, someone from Kaiba's world spoke up. It was something she rarely did in the face of danger. She was often one to be supporting her best friend, Yugi, instead of actually fighting, but he was not here. "What if we don't?" She asked, standing up as she said it.

"Another one?" Snape asked, turning toward her. "I said you will play, so you will play. It is now your duty to kill them." He pointed to the rest of the room.

"I-" She paused for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing to say. "I won't!"

"Sit down." Mokuba suggested to Tea. "Before you get hurt."

"No! I'm going to stand up for what's right!" She said, gaining confidence as she spoke. "I'm going to stand up for justice! This game is wrong! Can't you all see?" She asked, speaking to the people in the room now. "We can't kill each other when we hardly even know who the others are!" She argued.

She was answered by the blond hair boy hiding away in the corner. "Doesn't that just make it easer to kill?" Mello asked her.

"You're actually going to kill someone? Someone you don't even know?!" She asked Mello shocked. "But what if they have a family to get back to? A- a sick friend?" She asked. "A…" She looked down at the ground and smiled as she thought of her friend Yugi "boyfriend?"

"Don't get caught up in your little world. Your friends will have to learn how to deal with it." He answered.

L glanced at Mello. He was silently asking Mello to stop. No surprise that Mello was going to take part of the killing. He was an orphan. He had no family to go back to anyway. L knew this much of his friend.

Snape was getting mad. One of the reasons he got this job was so people would actually _respect _him. In Hogwarts he was always teased. But he wanted something where people would fear him. And here was just the place for it. Why weren't they scared? He decided to silence this girl. With death.

A boy in the second row had been silent so far. But now he interrupted that pattern. "Well, if they're after us I suppose we can protect ourselves. Self defense!" He had done it with the heartless countless times. He had been thinking for awhile, but now that his thoughts were organized he had confidence. In his hand he held an odd blade. It resembled a sword, but looked like a key. In fact, it was called a keyblade. And the boy bearing the keyblade was named Sora.

"If we all act in self defense first then the game will not commence." Mello stated to the room, calmly, ignoring L's look.

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled. The room became somewhat quiet, except for that annoying Tea girl.

"No, we will not be silenced! I will not be forced to kill against my will!" She announced to the world.

"Shh!" Mokuba Kaiba hushed his friend.

"If you won't kill then you will be killed. It is a law of life. So watch ladies and gentlemen, you will now see how these collars work." He said this very monotone. After this they would respect him. They would fear him. He pointed his wand at Tea's collar, and it began beeping.

"What- What's going on?" She asked as the beeping sounded in her ears.

"Did I not say that there were bombs in the collars? Take notes next time." He told her, trying to sound bored. He was sick of repeating himself.

"Bomb?" She asked quietly. The beeping grew faster. "But I-"

A gentle boom sounded and she was silenced just as Snape intended. The next sound to be heard was the thud of a girl collapsing on the floor. And after that it was the blood pouring onto the wood, as if someone had carelessly spilled juice. She fell face down, and all that anyone could see was the liquid seeping into the floorboards.

"Tea?" Mokuba asked. He was closest to her. He got up out of his seat and turned his friend's body around, something he wished he hadn't done. The front of her neck was gashed. No, more accurately, a portion of her neck was gone. Blown to bits. The collar was falling off. The front had blown itself to invisible pieces. As it was pulled down by gravity it slipped off her neck due to the moist blood that was quickly flowing into the floorboards. Mokuba stood shocked. His older brother, Seto Kaiba pushed him back into his seat. "She was annoying anyway Mokuba, don't think about it." He told his brother quietly, half speaking the truth, half trying to calm his down.

They now had won Snape's respect. "Good." He said. "So you will kill or be killed, am I correct?" He asked them. He got no response, just like at Hogwarts. Ah, the good old days. His eyes wandered over to the boy who had supported the decision to kill people. What was his name…Mello? Something odd like that. But Snape noticed how his friend was playing a muggle game. Didn't they call that a…gameboy? Snape slowly proceeded down the isle that Matt was sitting in, approaching the back of the room. Each person looked up at Snape as they passed their desk, but his eyes were glued on Matt.

Matt looked up only when Snape caste a shadow in his light. He hadn't looked up when the girl died. He had seen death before. It wasn't something new. He was working in death's shadow on the Kira case anyway. It was something he was used to. He didn't say anything, but waited for Snape to move first.

Snape's hand closed around the gameboy and jerkily, he pulled it away from Matt. Snape pointed his wand at it, and it exploded. He dropped the pieces of Matt's past time on the floor in front of him, and as slowly as he walked up to Matt he walked back to the front of the room. Matt was silent. But his body position with his arms crossed over his chest, suggested he was annoyed.

Snape continued as if nothing had gone wrong. "Every six hours I will make an announcement. I will tell you who had died, and I will give you the new forbidden zones. As the game continues the island will get smaller. Randomly chosen zones will become forbidden throughout the day. Which brings me to my next point of how you will know which is a forbidden zone…" He waved in someone, and a group of about seven soldiers wheeled in a cart. On it were bags, each one green, small and convent to carry.

"You will each get a day pack. In this will be a map of the island with the grid you saw earlier, a watch, a list of each persons name, two bottles of water, bread, flashlight, and the most interesting part of the game, a randomly assigned weapon."

Some of the people in the room looked around. That didn't seem to make much of a difference, since lots of the people here were already armed with weapons of their own. As Ash looked around he could point out at least five people who had swords with them. The guy named Tidus who Snape had pointed out earlier, some guy in the back dressed in green with elf ears, a kid, his age, with an odd looking key blade, another man in by the wall who had been very quiet with red hair and an X shape scar on his cheek, who didn't seem to be paying much attention, and a blond man with pointed elf ears who had not only a sword, but a bow and quiver. He didn't know any of them. The only people he knew were Team rocket, and now L and Raito. He had never killed anyone. Ash didn't want to start now. But he had his pokemon. Maybe he could just make butterfree use sleeping power and run away while the person was sleeping. He still had his pokemon in the pokeballs on his belt.

"The rule is to kill or be killed, that is it. As long as you are the last one standing you will win." Snape continued, wrapping up with his speech. "In no one dies in twenty four hours all of your collars will automatically activate themselves and explode, letting no one win. And if more than one person is alive at the end of three days, the remaining people's collars will explode. So remember your time limits."

"Any questions?" He asked, looking at everyone.

A man with long blond hair on the left side of the room spoke up. "I do." He said with a slight British accent. He was armed with a sword, but in his hand he held a bow, and a quiver was slung around his back. His ears proved that he was an elf.

"What Legolas?" Snape asked impatient. He remembered the face of the man Legolas because of his hair. Snape couldn't tell if he was a girl at first or not. But when the government gave him a packet full off odd looking people, and the areas they lived (it was Snape who had to go out and round them all up) Snape had found each one individually, (and to put it simply) plain weird.

"Do we individually have to kill someone in twenty four hours, or does someone have to die within twenty four hours?" He asked.

"They must die." He answered bored. He just wanted them to get out of this room. Not only them, but himself. He had a youth potion brewing in the back room for himself. He was hoping to be able to drink it before they arrived so he could present himself looking five few years younger, but he couldn't control what time they arrived. Nor would he be controlling when they died.

Another question came up. A woman wearing a small yellow outfit had spoken up. "Do we get anything else besides going home?" She asked casually. Personally, she would have liked money. A few woolongs would have been real nice. She could use it now to repay her debt anyway.

"Yes." Snape answered. "We have pocky here. 200 boxes of each flavor ever made for the winner." Nearly everyone's face light up. The government had told him that some of the people here might not be motivated enough, since killing was nothing new to them. So they supplied Snape with pocky to give to the winner. Perhaps that would make the game more interesting. Snape had never bothered with the muggle snacks, but whatever pocky was it must have been good.

"Anyone else? Or are you all ready to be let out?" He asked. Everyone seemed to be smiling at the thought of two hundred boxes of every flavor of pocky for themselves. "Fine." He said when he saw no one interested in him anymore. "I will call you up two at a time. One male, and one female."

Snape walked over to the desk and pulled out a list from one of the draws. "I'm just going to start with the first on the list and work my way down." He mumbled to himself.

"Everyone listen up!" Snape demanded, now gaining their attention back. "When you hear your name you will proceed to the front of the classroom, take a day pack and your game will begin." He directed them.

Everyone perked up, now listening for their name. They all had to admit, pocky was a good prize, and to some killing was worth it. A mix of excitement and fear was thrown around the classroom. No one had the slightest idea of what was to come their way. But in the next three days, each person was going to do their best.


	3. Chapter 3

-Because I'm a very visual person I had to create a map…just to sort things out, ya know? So to anyone else is a visual person, here is a map of the island! Labeled and everything! (fancy, no?) http://i146,photobucket,com/albums/r260/ElegantFaith/MAP,jpg (it won't let me post the actual website up here. But if you're really that determined to find it, you can simply change the three commas in the web address to periods and you're golden.)

* * *

**Contestants**

The list of names was random. There was no order. They were only separated into two groups, male and female. As Snape gazed over the list, he looked up at each person in the room.

"Starting off is male number one, Ash Ketchum." Snape's eyes found the scrawny boy. He didn't like this one. There was just an aura he presented that Snape found very…Hufflepuff. Yes, that was a good word to describe the boy.

Ash looked at L and Raito, the two friends he had just made. L nodded him good luck, and he stood up, unsure of exactly what to do. Pikachu followed him, like always, which gave him slightly more comfort but not much. He was going to have to _kill_ people. He walked to the front of the room and took a day pack that was on top. He left the room, still very unsure of what he should have done.

"Next, female number one, Leblanch." Snape almost spat when he said her name. This woman was the most repulsive he had ever seen. Well, there was her and that Faye woman. Both of them were on the same level in Snape's books anyway.

The woman named Leblanch stood up, wearing a dress that was very revealing. But she was confident in her skills as a villain, so bounding up to the front of the room she happily took a bag. She turned to the rest of the room and winked. "I'll be waiting for all of you." She said, and with that left, following Ash.

"Number two, male, Mokuba Kaiba." Snape announced.

A young boy in the back stirred. He was as pale as a ghost. He looked up at his older bother, shaking from nerves. "Seto…" He muttered. His older brother smiled. "Wait for me. I'll find you." Came his reply.

"Let's hurry up." Snape said impatiently. "We still have a long list to go. Save the drama for out there." He pointed to the doorway.

Mokuba stood up, and nervously approached the soldiers with the day bags. They handed him one, since he wasn't exactly eager to take his own. He left, only after being shoved by two guards out the door.

"Female number two, Seras Victoria." He announced. He remembered this one. The government was having some issues with her. She weren't exactly human, so the government had some arguments, but when someone pointed out that not everyone was the same race as human Victoria was accepted into the game.

Rustic yet elegant, Victoria stood. She almost glided to the front of the room. She had a good idea of what she had to do. And the fact that it was night out made her comfortable. She would find a good play to stay for the morning and remain there until it got dark. Then she would go out and hunt.

"Male number three," Snape glanced down at the list. "Is Mello." He looked up at the blond in the back of the room. Snape was starting to like Mello. He was defiantly one who was going to play the game. If Snape was betting he might put his money on this child. He was strong, but there were better candidates.

Mello stood up when his name was called. He muttered quietly to Matt, "South end." And his eyes were then glued on the day packs. He would rather have been early in the list. There was more to choose from. Now the only trick was picking the right one. He went to grab one, but dropped it. He wanted something heavier. He tried out two more bags, and on the third one he was content. "Later." He told the room and ran out, ready to meet Matt at the designated spot.

"Julia, Female number three." Snape announced, looking to a woman with wavy blond hair and dark sunglasses sitting on top of her head. She pulled the glasses down and they hid her eyes so it was hard to tell her exact feelings on the game. She stood up and dusted off her leather. She approached Snape, retrieving a day pack just like all the others. She took a bag from the top of the pile and glanced at a man sitting in the middle of the room with extremely frazzled hair. "I'll be waiting." She told him and exited.

"Next up is Link, male number four." Snape said, progressing through the list. The elf jumped up. He didn't want to kill anyone if he could avoid it. Perhaps he could meet up with someone who thought the same way as he did and they could figure out a way to escape with two winners. Link eagerly reached the front of the room. He wanted to see what would happen. "I'm prepared." He told Snape as he took his day pack. Snape didn't respond. He just watched him leave.

"Female number four, Milly Thompson." Snape announced. The woman in the middle of the room looked over at a young man who was wearing a bright red trench coat. His unique glasses were covering his eyes, and he appeared to be staring at the floor, lost in thought. Milly was a tall female, and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, silently begging with every ounce of her soul to be anywhere else but here. But her hopes did not fulfill themselves as Snape said "Move." She did as all the others had, and approached the front of the room to get her day pack.

"Moving right along," Snape said as he looked down at the list again. "Male number five, Spike Spiegal." He announced to the room. The woman named Julia had told him she would be waiting for him. He stood up, taking his time, with his hands in his pockets. If he had a lighter he would have light his cigarette, but for now he just let the unlighted one hang from between his lips. "Yep." He said calmly, approaching the front of the room. He dug his hand in the pile of day packs and took one from the bottom. "Ya know," he said as he slung the pack over his shoulder. "This game is kind if sick." He left without waiting for a response.

"Female number five, Lulu." Snape said, ignoring Spike. A woman dressed in a black, very unique dress stood up. In one of her hands she held something that resembled a teddy bear. You could tell from her face that she was angered. Swiftly she went to the front of the room. "This is disgusting." She told Snape quietly as she walked by.

"Are you going to play or not? I can kill you now if you'd like." He responded. She glared at him, unwillingly took a day pack and left.

Snape sighed. "Male number six, L." Snape said, looking at the boy who was handcuffed to Raito. L tilted his head, thinking quickly.

"Couldn't we wait until Raito's name is called?" L calmly asked Snape. This would buy them more time to think in the safety of the classroom. "It isn't fair to pull him into the game until his designated turn." L argued.

"Fine." Snape wasn't in the mood to argue. He simply wanted to get the murders started. "Female number six, Jessie." He looked at the woman who was crouched over, still sitting on the ground. This was the one with the attitude. "Get up." He told her. "Weakling."

Her face was flushed, but at the sound of the name weakling, she stood up. "I'll kill." She said, snarling. She slowly walked to the front of the room, took a day pack that was rather light, and slowly headed out of the room. Before she left James shrieked, "Jessie, wait for me out there!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just hurry up." She said and left.

"Male number seven, well, isn't that convent, Raito Yagami." Snape said, looking at the two who were handcuffed together. Raito stood up, while L slipped out of his chair, in a crouching position. They looked rather odd, side by side, but they both made their way to the front of the room. L took a day pack, but as soon as he picked it up he dropped it and grabbed another one. He was content with the second one. Raito picked up one and slung it over his shoulder. They both looked at each other with a straight face, and left, planning to discuss their actions out of the presents of Snape.

"Female number seven," Snape paused for a moment, but soon continued. "Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky the fourth." He announced, guessing that he pronounced it wrong, but not really caring. A young girl jumped up. "That's me!" She said, and happily went to the front of the room. Her bright red hair gave her a very odd look. She was smiling. "You can pick one for me!" She asked Snape, pointing to the pile of bags. Snape rolled his eyes. "Wingardium leviosa." He muttered after pointing his wand, and a bag from the bottom of the pile floated toward Ed. "Yay!" She shouted, and excitedly ran out of the room. Snape wasn't sure if she understood what was going on. But that wasn't his matter anymore.

"Male number eight is Matt." Snape told the room. The boy whose game boy had blown up earlier stood up. He had to meet Mello at the south end of the island. That was the only thing in his mind right now. It was clear that Mello was going to participate in the game, so Matt would too. He walked up to the front of the room, quickly took a bag, and dashed out. His only goal was to find Mello.

"Female number eight, Tea Gardne-" He stopped mid sentence. His eyes wandered over to the dead corpus lying on the floor. It would appear that he would have to skip female number eight.

"Sephiroth," he continued, ignored the fact that there was a dead body lying in the middle of all the commotion. Most people glanced once more at the girl, and then looked at Sephiroth, who took a very stoic attitude toward this whole situation.

"Kill or be killed." He said in an oddly calm tone. "I like it." He was tall, and as he passed Snape he seemed to smile, in a twisted way. He lightly picked up a bag and left without saying another word.

"Mai Valentine," Snape asked another girl to come forward. "Female number nine." A girl with long blond hair jumped up. She still wasn't sure if she liked the idea of killing, but the reward would be worth it. Killing someone wasn't an easy task. Could she do it? She wondered these things as she took her green day pack which she threw over her shoulder and quietly went out onto the island with the others.

"Male ten is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba had been waiting for his turn. He was desperate to meet his brother. Without hesitation he ran to the front of the room, grabbed a pack as he ran by and left.

"Female ten is, ironic enough, Faye Valentine." Snape said, repeating the same last name again. Yet they weren't related. A woman with dark short hair, wearing almost nothing but a small yellow outfit looked up. She sighed, but not wanting to end up like that dead girl, she did the same as the others before her, taking a bag and silently leaving. Perhaps if she found Spike or Julia she might stand a chance.

"Male number eleven is Tidus." Snape said, sighing. This was the boy he already didn't like. Tidus stood up, with a straight face. He glanced back at the room as he was about to leave, and waved to two people that were already in the room, one named Rikku, the other named Yuna. He grabbed a bag and left.

"Winry Rockbell is female number eleven." Snape said. A girl stood up, wearing baggy pants and a small shirt. As she walked to the front of the room, she winked at a boy wearing a red jacket. He smiled back. 'I'll be waiting for you' she thought to herself as she grabbed a bag and left.

"Male number twelve is James." The boy Jessie was with jumped up when his name was heard. "Me?" He asked Snape. Snape didn't answer. James stood up, and nervously took his day pack. "I'm coming Jessie! Wait for me!" He yelled as he nervously ran after his friend. Snape watched as the man left, running awkwardly.

"Rikku is female number twelve." One of the girl Tidus waved at jumped up. She walked up to Snape, trying to be menacing, but since she was so small it didn't have much effect. Angrily she snatched a bag of her own. "I'll never play your stupid game." She growled at Snape and stomped out of the room. Snape had nothing to say to her, nor did he care.

"Edward Elric is male number thirteen." Snape said, bored now. "Hurry up." He demanded. The boy in the red jacket Winry had winked at before slowly stood up. There was only one thought in his head. 'I have to get back to my brother.' He looked at the ground as he walked, avoiding Snape's vision. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a killer. That wasn't what alchemy was used for. With his eyes still avoiding everyone, he took a bag and left.

"Female number thirteen is Samus Aran." Snape looked up and a person dressed in heavy armor. If Snape hadn't announced it, it would be hard to tell her gender. She was covered, head to toe, bearing a full orange suit. Attached to one hand there appeared a gun. Her helmet turned in Snape's direction as she silently took a day pack. If she spoke she might have taken off her helmet and said how eager or how resentful she was toward the game. But she did not.

"Male fourteen, Vash the stampede." Snape announced. A man suddenly jumped up at the sound of his name being called. He saluted and faced Snape. "Sir yes sir!" He called to Snape. "Don't 'yes sir' me. Just get a bag a leave." Snape said in negative tone. The man marched up to the front of the room, laughing uneasily. He took a bag, pushed up his glasses and faced the classroom. "I'll see you all out there." He said in an innocent tone. Snape pointed toward the door and Vash obeyed, and left.

"Pain is female fourteen." Snape said, happy that it was going so quickly. He just wanted the game to begin. A young girl stood up. She wasn't panicking, nor was she angry. She was dressed in black with grey hair. Crossing her arms she went to the front of the room. Pain glanced at the girl named Yuna, took her day pack, and left.

"Male number fifteen is Vicious." Snape said. As soon as his name was called the man with long white hair in the back stood up. He was eager. Julia was out there. So was Spike. He could find at least one of them before they met up. He had business to settle. "Spike is right." Vicious said as he picked out a bag for himself. "This game is sick. I like it." He announced, leaving.

It looked as if Snape smiled, but if he did it was only the flicker of one. "Next is female fifteen, Padme Amidala."

A woman dressed in a formal robe stood up. She had face paint on, making her paler than needed. She didn't smile. She kept her eyes on the door that everyone was exiting from. "I don't want to kill." She murmured. Snape's glare fell on her, and she obediently took a day pack and left, in fear of Snape.

"Male sixteen, Rurouni Kenshin." Snape announced.

In the back of the room a man with an intriguing mark on his cheek responded to the call. "Oro?" He simply asked at the sound of his name. The swords man approached the front of the room, and hesitated, but eventually took a bag. Swords were weapons, and people's lives were on the line. He was not going to kill for his own life, that was clear. But any other corse of action was unclear to him right now. This had been thrown at him so fast he still needed time to digest the situation. He took a pack, and left.

"Female sixteen, Rukia Kuchiki." Snape called a girl to the front of the room to retrieve her items. She stood up, asking herself why she was still stuck in this faux body. Not even that, but if Ichigo was here she might have stood a chance with him. She was a death god after all. The situation was ironic. She glared at Snape on her way out for putting her in this pathetic game and left on a heavy tone.

"Male seventeen," Snape announced. "Anakin Skywalker."

A young mad stood up. He had an angry glare in his eye. How dare they make him and Padme play in such a ridiculous game? Anakin couldn't lose. He had so much left to go back to at home. He swiftly stood up. "I'm not taking a bag." He said, confident with his skills in a light saber. "I'm not letting anyone else win." Anakin was always a stubborn one.

"Your fault." Snape said, as if he was already blaming him for losing.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, standing up taller than Snape.

"I think you have a game to play. If you're not taking a bag then don't take one. Just leave." Snape was starting to get annoyed again.

"I'm not going to die!" He yelled.

Snape held his wand up in the air. "Leave now." He snapped at Anakin. "Before I kill you here."

Anakin didn't even look at Snape a second time. He left without taking a day pack of his own.

"That was a fool." Snape told the remaining people. "I would suggest you don't follow his example." Snape looked down at the list again. "Where are we? Ah yes, female seventeen, Misty."

A girl with dashingly bright orange hair nervously stood up. "Do- do I really have to go out there?" She asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes." Snape said. "Take one." He pointed at the seven bags which were left. Misty obeyed out of fear. Her eyes portrayed her nervousness. She left, pale and shaking.

"Male eighteen, Sora." Snape called Sora to the front of the room. The young boy stood up, and tried to smile. If he just kept a happy face on then it wouldn't be that bad, right? He swung the keyblade over one shoulder. It was easier to carry that way. He marched up to the front of the room and picked up a day pack. He was scared of Snape and his crazy method of hurting people like that girl from before. "Kairi…" Sora said, but he never finished because Snape pointed at the doorway. Sora silently left in fear of the wizard.

"Female eighteen, Yuna." Snape said to the two girls left in the room. They were finally reaching the end of the list. A woman with short brown hair approached the front. She was timid, but she was stronger than some of the other girls in this game. Besides, she had friends on this island. Someone like Tidus, or Rikku. She was sure that she would find someone to help her. The rest of the might have caught a smile if they were paying attention as she left the room with her bad over her shoulder.

"Male nineteen, Legolas Greenleaf." Snape said to the three people left in the room. The oldest of the three stood up. He was dressed lightly, and already armed. His hair was long and blond, the most defying feature about him. He lightly walked up to the front of the room. Without a word spoken, he left.

"The last female, Kairi, you're female nineteen." Snape said to the two left. The girl stood up, nervous, but determined. If Sora was here, then maybe, just maybe there was hope. She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready. She glanced at the last boy left. He looked upset. She figured it was not wise to say anything to him, nor to Snape. She ran out of the room, with her day pack.

"And you." Snape said, glaring down at the last boy in the room. "Don't get over confident. Just because you've played before doesn't mean anything, Shinji Mimura."

He turned away, trying to hide a smile. He was sitting, slouched, in a chair. "I don't know why you continue this game. You're only hurting the image of the government. Not only that, but you might get some anime fan girls mad at you."

"Oh shut up. I don't care who I'm hurting. As long as you all respect me." Snape told the boy. "Now go pick one." He pointed at the last day pack there, and Skywalker's bag, which he had refused to take.

"Who're you betting on?" Shinji asked Snape, not getting up.

"If I told you you'd kill him." Snape came to this conclusion rather fast.

"So it's a boy? My guess is that Vicious guy." Shinji said. "But the government was always twisted like this."

"Will you just leave?" Snape asked the boy.

Shinji smiled. This was part of his strategy. He was waiting for everyone to leave the sector the school was in. What did he say, E4? Well, as long as that was it then Shinji didn't really need anything else. Just as long as everyone was clear from the area he could start with his plan. It was similar to last time too. Last time he had gotten close to eliminating the director of the Battle Royale.

"Yeah, I guess I could." Shinji said, finally getting up. When he stood up, he knocked over his chair, half on purpose. He walked over to the two bags left, and Snape sighed. "You can't even pick up your chair." But Shinji wasn't listening. When Snape had turned around to fix the chair with his wand, Shinji took both bags and ran outside, leaving Snape in the room with a turned over chair and a corpus.

Snape flared up again, but only for a moment. He wasn't too mad. That was because the game had begun.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Just the two of us**

Mello (Male number 3) hadn't even taken out his map. He just kept walking south. He saw the image of the island on the television screen, and the south end jutted out like a peninsula. If the map was more detailed Mello would guess that the peninsula broke off into little tiny islands off the main one, but that didn't concern him much since they weren't allowed there anyway.

The pack was over both his shoulders, and it slowed him down a bit. He picked a heavy one, but he was sure it was worth it. He would check the weapon when he stopped walking at the south end. Any other time would be dangerous. If the weapon was something such as a sword, Mello always had another alternative. Ever since he began working on the Kira case he started carrying a gun around. It was only a cheap hand gun, but he would rather use that then some ancient sword.

Making a good pace, Mello passed by some farms. What kind of an island was this? He was starting to wonder if there were any malls or shops to hide in, (and maybe take supplies from.) He thought he could see a windmill off to his right, but he wasn't sure. He didn't have time to investigate.

It was about nine o'clock, so it was rather dark, but Mello was wide awake. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him he dove behind a tree, taking cover. Seconds later, he heard the moo of a cow. _A cow?_ He asked himself. _Like the ones that produce milk?_ He looked out from beyond the tree and saw a large animal with black and white splashed all over it. Mello sighed with relief. "Stupid farms." He said to himself and continued his journey.

There were no more obstructions in his way after the cow. He did pass by a few more buildings, but he wasn't sure what they were from the outside. All the time he was keeping note of which building was where, so in case him and Matt ever had to go into hiding Mello could find the closest place to run too.

The last building he came across before reaching the south tip was a church. Mello gazed at it for a moment, thinking of the irony of everything. He could hear the ocean lapping up the sand on the beach. He was finally there.

"So this is where my game begins." He said, looking up at the church again. His hand found the cross he always wore around his neck and smiled. "Might as well get to it." He opened up his bag and dug through it.

The first things he took out were the two bottles of water. He placed those next to the bag and continued. Wrapped up in cloth was the bread they were promised to have. But in his pocket, Mello had something other to snack on other than bread. Next his hand found a long stick like object. Pulling it out, he examined it. It was tall, about his height, and attached to the end was a blade, curved and sharp. Mello's weapon was a scythe. He rolled his eyes. "This sucks." He told himself. He was hoping that Matt got a better weapon than Mello did.

After finding the map, he examined it closely. To the north he saw a lake with a river running off it exiting at the ocean. There was a bridge going across the river. North of that were woods. The entire north side of the island was covered in trees. If you moved south, the terrain opened up, into the farming land Mello saw. Off to the west were houses and stores. Mello was right when he thought he saw a windmill. Right in between the farms and houses laid a huge windmill. But he didn't have time to look anymore, since he heard someone approaching.

He jumped up, leaving the scythe on the ground, and crouched behind a huge rock that was on the beach. It was jagged, as if the wind had been cutting it down. Mello's hand snuck inside his jacket pocket, and he withdrew his silver hand gun. Cocking it, he listened again. Leaving his stuff out on the ground was a good idea. The person was bound to start going through it, and then Mello could take advantage of them. It was probably Matt, but you could never play this game too safe.

Mello was right. The person bent over, looking through the bag, with their back facing the rock Mello was behind. Mello peered out from behind the rock, and yelled, "Yo!" The person looked over their shoulder, and the familiar face of Matt (Male number 8) met Mello's gaze.

Mello put his gun away and went out to greet Matt. "Where's your stuff? What weapon did you get?" Mello wanted to know.

Matt put his bag on the ground and opened it. "Dunno. I haven't looked through it yet." Soon enough he pulled out seven circular objects. "Sweet." He said. Mello couldn't see what it was. Mello picked one up, and it only took a moment to identify them as frag grenades. "These are better than my stupid scythe." Mello announced.

"It could be worse." Matt reasoned. "So where are we?" He asked Mello. "And what are we going to do?"

Mello showed Matt the map, and all the surrounding land structures. After Matt had a good idea of the place, Mello told him what his plan was. "Look, if we could find L we might stand a chance." Mello said. "But he's with Raito. I don't like that guy."

"What if they're dead by the time we find them?" Matt asked.

"Then we fight to the end." Mello answered.

"Until it's just the two of us? Then what? There can only be one winner." Matt told his friend.

Mello paused for a moment, thinking. "Who knows? Maybe one of us will die in the process."

Mello had a habit of being painfully right. Matt nodded, accepting Mello's train of thought. "So then we'll just play it by ear?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We've got nothing else to play by." Mello told his friend. He was getting hungry. Not really hungry, more like an urge to snack on his favorite addiction. Chocolate. Every waking moment of every day he could be seen eating the deliciousness of the chocolate. It was mouth watering.

"There's not use staying here, Matt. If we want to find L we should start now. I don't like waiting around doing nothing." Mello suggested they begin.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said agreeing.

Mello reached his hand into his pocket and froze. Mello was putting all his stuff back in his day pack, and when he realized Mello wasn't going to, he did the same for Mello's things. He stood up, and handed Mello his day pack, but Mello would not take it. He was still frozen.

"Matt," Mello said, in a very serious tone. "We have a problem."

"What?" Matt said, much calmer than Mello.

"I've only got one bar of chocolate left."

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died.

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

**12.) James**

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

**6.) Jessie**

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

**9.) Mai Valentine**

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	5. Chapter 5

-This next chapter is just me poking fun at Pokemon. Personally, my favorite character is James. And remember, this is supposed to be funny, so please don't be offended by anything.

* * *

**Pokemon meets Bebop**

Jessie (female number 6) could be heard trudging through the woods and grumbling to herself. She had immediately headed north when she left the building. There was a constant sound of water someone off to her left, but she didn't go that way. What she was looking for in the woods, she had no idea. Maybe the twerp, maybe James, maybe nothing. Well, actually, it would be nice if she found a mirror somewhere.

She ran a hand through her ecstatic pink hair, trying to get it back to normal. "This is so stupid…" She muttered. But suddenly the thought of pocky entered her mind. That was the promised reward. Oh, how she wanted to just dive into a pile of pocky, perhaps just bathe in it. That would be heaven.

But her heaven disappeared when she heard a rustle behind her. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't see a person, nor a silhouette of a body anywhere around. It was dark though, which made it harder to see. Very quietly she picked up her day pack and snuck into the underbrush. Trying to be as silent as possible, she called out her favorite pokemon, Arbok.

Whispering she gave it commands. "Arbok, if you see anyone, tell me." She told it. Snakes had infra red vision, or at least that's what she was taught. The pokemon stuck out its tongue, but its lack of interest told Jessie that she probably was only hearing the wind.

Frustrated again, she stood up. "If I could only find someone to work with." She said to herself. "Well, they might have given me some_thing_ to work with instead." She reasoned, picking up her day pack again. She hadn't examined it yet. Digging through it, past the water, the flashlight, and the map, she found a small pouch. She took it out, and opened it. Turning it upside down, something small, white, and pointy fell into her hand. She held it up in front of her to examine it better in the darkness. Her face fell when she realized what it was.

"A shark tooth?" She threw it on the ground and started whining. "WHAT ARE THEY, KIDDING ME?! THIS IS INSANE! I CAN'T POSSIBLY WIN LIKE THIS! I WANT MY POCKY! SNOOP, OR WHATEVER YOU NAME IS, I'LL KILL YOU!" She said, yelling Snape's name incorrectly. She kicked the tooth into the dirt to prove that she wasn't going to use it. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" She went on like this for awhile longer, but she didn't realize that her screams would attract others.

The first person to realize that there was a woman in the woods was someone who could recognize the voice as easily as the back of his hand. Her partner, James (male number 12) was luckily nearby.

A lake was strategically set in the middle of the woods, and James had gone simply because it felt safe. In one hand, he held his day pack. In another, he held an axe. Well, at least now he could do something useful, like chop wood to make a fire. But alas, he had no experience chopping wood. That was something his pink haired partner was good for. James was the kind of person to cuddle up with a teddy bear and sleep by a fire after making a night's worth of s'mores, and reading several bedtime stories, all which involved the capture of pikachu as an ending.

So when he heard Jessie's screams of anger, he immediately stood up, and headed in her direction, or at least what he thought to be her direction. "Jessie?" He would ask every now and again in hopes that she would hear him. James was frightfully sacred. Alone, in the woods at night… It was just a place he never wanted to be! Not only that, but there were killers around… James was in the beginning stages of mental torture. Just the thought that everyone on this tiny island was out to kill him made him paranoid. "Jessie! Jessie!" He began yelling after only four minutes of searching. It was the beginning of a break down.

Jessie's wrath stopped when she thought she heard a gay man's voice somewhere in the distance. "James?" She asked. She headed over to where the sound of James was coming from. She ran in the direction of the lake, where she thought she heard James's voice coming from.

Up ahead, about thirty feet was a shadow. It was clear that someone was there. "James!" Jessie said, happy to have finally found someone. But the figure did not return her greeting. She walked toward him. "James, why are you so quiet? Did you wet yourself or something?" She asked. It was something he was known to do at night.

Only until she took three steps closer did she realize that this wasn't James. He was taller, and his hair was styled differently. Actually, it wasn't styled at all. It looked like some sort of afro. It was a good thing that she hadn't returned Arbok to its pokeball.

"Umm…heheyourenotJames. IthoughtyouwerebutyourenotsonowImgonnagobye." She said, very quickly, and left the scene swiftly.

Now, being a member of Team Rocket, (and stalker of Ash Ketchum) she had learned very well how to climb trees, for various reasons. One of them was to set up an ambush (which never seemed to work) for her rival as he proceeded down a path. Another reason was if Ash ever beat her in a battle she could always climb up a tree and hide away there. They usually just left when she did that. So for all her troubles of never catching Pikachu, she had learned something. And that was the art of tree climbing.

She dashed up a tree, and announced Arbok to go attack the afro guy, while she hid in safety. Looking down, she saw her pokemon slither into the bushes, nearing the guy's feet. He just smiled. She could see this man's face, but not well. He was smoking a cigarette, and the light that radiated from the end of his cigarette illuminated his face, giving him an odd look. She hadn't memorized the face of Spike Spiegal (male number 5) but if she had she would have clearly seen this to be him.

Spike heard the snake before it even got ten feet within him. He simply shook his head. "You know, I wouldn't mind killing for pocky." He told the girl in the tree. She was being a coward. You couldn't ever win anything that way.

"But I would mind dying for it! Besides, the world would be without beauty if I left." She said, answering him, speaking what she thought to be the truth.

The snake was coming. It was easy to tell. It was off to his left. He simply approached it, and stepped on what he thought was the neck. Leaning forward he pressed his weight into the snake. He could hear it struggling to breathe.

"No!" Came the shriek of the girl in the tree. Suddenly, from under Spike's foot, the snake seemed to glow red, and then disappeared. He looked around for a moment, wondering what had happened. After a few seconds of being left in wonder, he forgot about the snake, figuring that it wasn't coming back, and he was correct. Jessie had returned it to it's pokeball.

James had heard Jessie's protests against something. "Jessie, I'm coming!" He yelled, following the flow of her panicked voice. Both Spike and Jessie heard him, and they both had the same thought in their heads. Jessie had had a comrade somewhere nearby. Jessie would have classified James more of an effeminate wannabe than a comrade, but Spike had no way of knowing what James was like.

James was running daintily through the woods. The axe weighed him down. With the excepion of pokemon, James had never held a real weapon before. "Jessie?" He called out again. Both Spike and Jessie heard him no less than thirty feet away.

"James!" Jessie yelled. She jumped out from the lower branch of the tree she was hiding in and landed on the ground, only to face Spike. She couldn't turn her back to him. He would surely kill her. But now that James was here she was confident. Confident enough to start something with Spike. She grinned.

"Haha, prepare for trouble!" She told Spike, and said it loud enough for James to hear too.

"Umm…make it double?" James asked, still not exactly sure where Jessie was.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie announced to the entire forest.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said, confident that Jessie was near.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" But there was no meowth to finish off their chant.

James easily found Jessie now. He stepped into the miniscule clearing Jessie and Spike were both standing in. He smiled at the sight of his friend.

Spike raised one eyebrow. "What the hell was that?" He asked Jessie. He heard James behind him, but he had no intention of turning around. He didn't seem like much of a threat.

"Can you take on two of us?" Jessie asked. Her confidence had doubled now that James had arrived.

"I can take on six of you." Spike answered calmly, but with determination in his voice.

"Then let's go!" Jessie yelled. She threw something on the ground, and Spike saw the snake appear again. "Arbok, go!" She commanded.

Spike watched the snake out of the corner of his eye. He was listening for the man behind him to do something, and he was concentrating on the girl in front of him. The snake opened its mouth, and Spike could feel it about to attack. He side stepped it as it lunged for his legs. "Heh, you'll never kill me if you aim for my feet." He told no one specific. That's when Spike heard the man behind him begin to move.

James reached for his belt to call out a pokemon just like Jessie. Maybe he could give Jessie his axe instead. She would know exactly what to do with it. But he never got a chance to call out his pokemon. James didn't even see Spike turn around, but he suddenly saw the face of Spike right in front of his. James frightfully hacked away with his axe in fear for his life. Spike easily dodged James's amateur ability's with the axe. Spike wasn't paying attention to the snake on the ground, although the thought that it was around was in the back of his mind. Because of this, he kept light on his feet, which also helped him easily dodge James's blows.

James had his eyes closed. He was swinging the axe spastically in hopes of hitting Spike. He brought the axe down a little too low, and James felt it stick into something. He opened his eyes, only to see the axe stuck in the ground. Spike took pure advantage of James's blunder.

Spike lunged forward and immediately one hand closed around the handle. Spike jerked it from ground, confiscating it from James. Jessie gasped, knowing her friend was in danger. Spike's other hand slid into his jacket, and as rapidly as he could he withdrew his hand gun. Without hesitation, Spike forced the barrel of the gun up to James's stomach and pulled the trigger.

Spike stepped back to see what had happened. James was in a mix of shock and pain. He doubled over, and collapsed on the muddy ground. Spike didn't need to watch him die. He turned to face his next opponent, Jessie.

"James!" She called out to him, but as soon as her eyes found the gun in Spike's hand she restrained herself. James didn't answer. Jessie's vision turned away from the gun toward Spikes eyes. "You." She growled. Spike saw the slight twitch in her hand. He knew what was coming.

Spike suddenly dove forward, but when he hit the ground he pushed his hands out in front of him, and did a back spring, only to land on his feet once again, remaining upright about six feet closer to Jessie. The cigarette was still in his mouth.

Behind him Arbok lifted its head. It had lunged right at him from directly behind. As Jessie saw Spike dodging Arbok's attack, she took advantage. She ran over to her friend. "James, don't die on me now!" She told him, sitting him upright.

James was bloody but he somehow managed to smile. "Jessie, I…I always wondered…" He broke off in the middle of his sentence.

"Wondered what?" She shrieked, asking for his last words.

"Did they ever air that beach episode of us in America?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Jessie said.

"Damn." James said quietly. "So they didn't see me when I was prettiest?" James asked.

"I'll make them show it." She told him, showing compassion.

James clenched his teeth together in pain, and Jessie let his lay on the ground. She figured that forcing him to sit up would be more painful. "James I-" She never finished her sentence.

"Let's go." The man behind Jessie cut in. Jessie stood up and turned around, both her fists compressed into two fists. She stared daggers at him.

Spike didn't smile. "I'll make this quick." He told her. He still had someone to find. He wasn't going to let anyone else on the island kill her before he could reach her. And that meant killing each person he met.

"You're saying that we're both going to die here?!" She asked. "Right now? And you're saying to make it quick?" She was appalled at how he treated human life.

He nodded. That was the only signal he gave. He slowly raised his arm, and the sound of a second gun shot was heard. Jessie didn't scream.

Spike put the gun away, and shoved the axe into his bag. He left, knowing they had no other options but death. Besides, they were anime characters. Their deaths were supposed to be dramatic.

Jessie lay next to her friend on the ground. Blood trickled down her forehead. Spike had good aim, since the bullet was planted firmly between her eyes. She only got to say one last thing. "James, I guess America won't see you with boobs. But at least I did." Her voice slowed as each word protruded from her mouth.

James laughed, with his stomach in pain the whole time. "That's alright…" And together they died.

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died.

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

**9.) Mai Valentine**

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al Bhed VS. Elf**

Rikku (Female number 12) always looked at life with a smile. The happy go lucky kid always knew how to laugh. But in this situation, she wasn't sure if she should be laughing. Sure, Yunie and Paine were nearby somewhere. Tidus and Lulu were around too. Rikku couldn't feel alone with so many people she knew. Still, the young girl was slightly doubtful.

After exiting the building, the first thing she did was look in her bag to see what weapon she got. Not that it would be a problem if she got something useless to her, like a bow and arrow, or some other weapon that she didn't know how to use. She was a master thief, and could always simply go around when people were sleeping and steal their weapons. Or maybe she could even hurt them while they were sleeping.

No, Rikku couldn't start thinking that way. That was how they _wanted_ her to think.

She easily found her weapon. She had found several darts at the bottom of her bag. A small piece of paper with instructions told her they were poisonous. Rikku had slight experience in shooting darts, but she was no master.

People were exiting the school. Not to mention, others had already left, and might be nearby. Looking up, she came to the realization that she wasn't safe. She could hear someone making a racket nearby, but the sound was quickly fading. She was slightly hopeful since Tidus had left only two people before her. Perhaps she should follow the person for a bit to see who they were.

It was easy to hear where they were, since their footsteps were careless. This could easily be Tidus! He was heading North West, towards the forest which spanned out all across the north side of the island. Rikku thought this island was very self sufficient. They had just about everything you could imagine here!

She just had to get one look at him. Just one to be sure it was Tidus. She continued to follow, keeping up her quiet speed. The man stopped. Rikku edged closer to him. He was tall, but he was only an outline of a man. He was still pretty far away. She still couldn't tell exactly who he was.

Water was nearby. She could hear it flowing somewhere ahead of her and this guy. He might have stopped because the water obtruded his path. Or maybe he heard her? Rikku could never be sure. But she could inch a little closer. If it was Tidus it didn't matter if he had heard her or not, she was sure Tidus wouldn't kill a friend.

The man was moving again, but Rikku wasn't sure what he was doing. She couldn't see, so it must have been small movements. She could defiantly hear the movement of cloth though.

There wasn't much protection in this area. It was only the start of a forest, so the trees were scattered. It was hard to get close to him. He was in an opening. She was starting to figure that it was wise to leave your back open, since it was hard to get close to them. Or was it?

Rikku figured the best way to find out would be to get a little closer. She looked to her left. A tall fully grown oak, stood proud, wavering in the night sky. It looked like a good place to take shelter. Rikku double checked to make sure her bag wouldn't fall off while she was in the middle of running. It was fine. She was going.

Leaning forward on one foot to begin her sprint, she realized something was wrong. A hand came out of no where and clasped itself over her mouth. The second hand in the pair grabbed her waist and pulled her back, so she didn't run out into the open.

Rikku struggled. She tried to pry the hand over her mouth away. How had someone snuck up on her? She had been too determined to see if the man was Tidus or not. She let her guard down. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in her ear, which whispered something critical to her survival.

"That's Sephiroth."

The hands let her go. The familiar voice of the very man she was looking for was now in her ear. "Tidus?" She asked and turned around. It was him. She was lucky.

He smiled and nodded. Continuing to whisper, he kept their conversation going. "I was waiting for Yuna. But you started to follow Sephiroth. You don't mean to kill him, do you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I could. I thought he was you."

Their talking crashed to a sudden halt. Sephiroth had cast a spell. It wasn't aimed as the two though. The sound of cracking ice was heard. Sephiroth proceeded forward. The sound of running warm spring water was absent.

"He must have frozen the river!" Rikku exclaimed, speaking in her full voice now. "Let's go look!"

"No." Tidus commanded. "I'm waiting for Yuna."

"You are?" She asked. "Well, I know that you're okay. I want to check on every one else though."

"Everyone?" He asked. It was a big job. "Not everyone's out of the building yet. Yuna's still in there. Unless she left while I went to check on you. Man, I wish I had a chocobo right about now." He whined to her.

"Silly, chocobo's aren't native to this land." Rikku corrected him.

"And how do you know that?" Tidus argued back.

"Because of a game I like to play." She answered, rocking back on forth on her toes.

"You know about this world because of a game you play." Tidus asked skeptically.

"Yep. It's called Final Non-Fiction. It's about this kid, you follow his story. His name is Bobby. He wakes up in the morning and you can walk around with him and stuff. But get this- every day he goes to this place called _school_." She said, putting emphasis on this new 'school'. "And you can go to shopping malls! They're so cool!" Rikku said excitedly. "I wish our world had shopping malls like they do."

Whatever game Rikku played in her spare time, Tidus thought was pretty useless. "Well, you keep doing that." He told her, laughing slightly. "I'm gonna go check on Yuna."

"Then you go back, lover boy." She said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey." He pushed her hand away and smiled. "Fine, then I will." He said as he began to walk off. "I'm outta here."

Rikku winked. "Don't wear yourself out." She told him. He nodded, and went back.

It was a good thing Tidus had come when he did. She was about to walk into Sephiroth. He was pretty scary. She hoped he reached Yuna alright.

Out of the silence, the sound of a gunshot bounded toward Rikku. She jumped. It was close. To the north east. Very close. She stayed silent for a moment. A second gunshot was heard. This one was louder than the first. Rikku closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't afford to scream now. Besides, Tidus was near. She could always find him if something went wrong.

She opened her eyes, and decided to go a different way. Sephiroth and the person with the gun were both in the woods, she was sure of that. It was a dangerous place to be right now. She turned in a one-eighty, and headed south, toward the town. It was only half a mile away. She could reach in it no time at all. At least, if no one was in her path.

She hugged the pack closer to her body. It wasn't too heavy, but it was large enough to be a nuisance. This would defiantly slow her down quite a bit if she was ever in need of a fast get away. But of course, as of right now she was in no hurry. Gently walking down the path toward the town she sucked in the cool night air. It was almost cold enough to cut slightly uncomfortably into her lungs, but still warm enough to keep her somewhat comfortable.

The town was much closer now. Each house was beautifully arranged with flower and such outside. She ran happily into the town, hoping that it would make her feel more at home-

when something obtruded her path.

A smaller person was crouching over something. And the person was directly in front of her. Rikku was out in the open. She stared at the figure for a second, not believing her luck. They hadn't seen her. Or at least they didn't respond to her.

Link (male number 4) was browsing through his pack. He was thirsty. He had been ever since he arrived on this wretched island. The first thing he did was try find a safe place since that seemed only logical. He had come to a village, but the houses were intimidating. They looked like perfect shelter for several people to hide in, so he stopped outside the village to attain his water. In the middle of a dirt path, promising himself that he would be quick, he rummaged through his bag.

In the silent of night, you would think the elf would lean more on his hearing than anything else. But everyone was still being let out of the school building. Because of this fact, all the other contestants were scurrying to find places to hide, so he would have heard noise anyway.

Rikku froze as her mind rushed. What to do, what to do? She glanced off to the left. It was a far sprint to the next growth of shrubs that had grown off the side of the road. Off to her right was a thin tree, perhaps twenty feet away. That was what she chose as her next hiding spot. She dug her feet into the dirt and sprung toward the tree, trying to reach cover before the figure had time to attack her.

Link heard someone. He looked up to find a girl. She was starting her retreat toward something. The first thought that ran through his mind was: 'Is she going to harm me?' He left his bag in the middle of the road and quickly stood up. Without hesitation he whipped out his bow and knocked an arrow. Quickly, taking sloppy aim due to his panic he let the arrow fly at his target.

Rikku heard something stick into the dirt by her feet. With a sideways glance, she saw an arrow fixed in the ground, luckily missing her completely. Just a few more steps and she was in safety. Of course, now the person was attacking her, which didn't exactly qualify as safe. If he was attacking her then she decided that there was no chance in making friends. She pulled out the darts from her bag. A straw-like tube came with the darts. Rikku assumed you had to put the darts in the tube and blow on the tube, sending the darts flying at your target.

Once the weapon was assembled, she put it to her lips and poked her head out at the elf. But he was ready for her. With his bow knocked, he let an arrow fly the moment he saw her move. Rikku pulled back, and for the second time that night he had missed his target. Right when the arrow past her, she stuck her head back out, and now it was her turn to let a dart fly. This one missed, since she had no experience and it was dark.

"I'm not getting anywhere." She decided. Standing behind a tree was not going to let her get away. And that was her goal; to get away.

She quickly glanced around, looking for the closest place to hide. Something that was sheltered, and fit for hiding in. It was nearly a hundred yard dash to the town with the houses. Those would be idea for hiding in though. She wondered if she could fall back, into the underbrush more and then loop around to the village. That would be daring, seeing how this person was not hesitating to attack her with his bow and arrow.

Rikku glanced out from behind the tree once more very quickly, and then pulled her head back into safety. Just as she had predicted, an arrow came flying at her, right where her head had been. The guy was still watching, and he was being accurate now. But Rikku wasn't going to give up hope. She had never been that way. So glancing behind her, she chose the next set of bushes she would hide behind. But first…

She kneeled down and picked up a handful of dirt. She packed the dirt into a ball. Standing up again, she knew exactly how she would escape the situation. She quickly threw the dirt ball out to the left of the tree. Just as she had guessed, and arrow came flying at that. Rikku let the dirt distract the man as she sprinted backwards and dove behind the bushes she was eyeing before. But the man must have caught her action because he started moving too.

Rikku was starting to panic. He was coming closer. She had to move again before he got close enough to do real damage. Thinking quickly, Rikku looked once again toward the village. It was still a considerable distance away, since she hadn't moved very far. That was her ultimate goal.

Rikku then jumped up, and with her bag around one shoulder ran as fast as she could toward the village before the man got any closer. She heard the twang of a bow string being pulled multiple times, but after three or four arrows he must have stopped. He decided to run after her. Rikku looked over her shoulder, while still running forward. Yes, he was following her, and quite swiftly too.

Rikku still had the darts in her hand. But she wasn't about to use them in the midst of this mad dash toward cover. She was closely monitoring the rapidly shrinking distance between the houses and herself. She didn't think she was going to make it in time.

But finally, with pounding footsteps behind her, she reached the edge of the village. She looked over her shoulder once more and the man appeared much closer than before. She got a good look at him now. His ears revealed that he was an elf, and his multiple weapons struck fear in Rikku.

She hadn't forgotten the darts in her hand. So she picked up her arm and simply threw one backwards at him. It missed, due to its lack of power, and fell right by his feet. Rikku race forward, ignoring the fact that he was faster than her, and reached the closest house.

She burst through the door and turned around to slam it closed, but he had caught up with her. He was standing right in the doorway, as if Rikku was about to invite him inside. Fear struck her, and by instinct, she raised her hand and drove a dart into his shoulder, hoping to inflict pain. Once the deed was done she slammed the door and locked it.

Racing up the stairs, Rikku found a small bedroom right outside the stairwell. She ran in, sat down against a wall, and breathing heavily, she tried to recover her stamina. Now she could hear anyone who tried to enter, and watch them from the top of the stairs too. She would only recover her breath here, and then move on again. She was starting to figure that moving around in this game was an advantage unless you were with someone.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	7. Chapter 7

-Hey everyone! I found my funny again! Yayayaya! (aka: This chapter is going to be more funny than serious.)

-Alright, so I went back and reread everything from the beginning. Now remember, I started to write this well over a year ago, and during the time span between when I started and now, I wanted to change some things. For example: As much as I love Chobits, I don't think it's the best to make fun of. It's just not easy to do. So I decided to replace all the Chobit characters with other people that I've discovered within the year (Vash (male 14), Milly (female 4) and Seras Victoria (female 2).) It's nothing critical to the plot, so you don't have to re read anything, (although I did update all the chapters because they're old...). So that's that.

-And I know I've said this before, but this is just making fun of most of the characters. Don't take it seriously, because I love all three characters that are involved in this chaper. Whoot!

-Onward and forward men!

* * *

**Out With a Bang**

He hadn't been too keen on playing this game. Besides, all he wanted was his brother back to normal. That was his only goal. But how could Edward Elric (male number 13) do that if he was dead? Ed didn't need pocky to motive him. He only needed the thought of his brother to have a good reason for staying alive. Ed rubbed his hands together, eager to get going (for Al's sake) and progressed down the coast line.

He had been traveling for a bit now. Perhaps twenty minutes, perhaps longer. But he stopped when he heard a voice echoing on all parts of the island. "The game is in full play now. Every player is now released onto the island, and already two deaths have occurred. Very good job. At this rate the game will be over in twenty-four hours. I would wish you luck and say play fair, but both of those comments seem unnecessary. So I'll keep it simple: Enjoy the killing." Ed shivered. Two people? Already? Wasn't he going to announce who they were? There was so much tension in this game…

Ed figured that he would take out his map and begin to devise a strategy to this. He guessed that he was off to the west, walking along the shore. There were docks somewhere to the north of him, but he didn't want to go there. If worst came to worst Ed would run to the village and hide there for a bit. Otherwise he would use his alchemy to defend himself. Al needed him.

As Ed put the map back into his bag, his hand brushed against something hard a cold. It was his weapon. He was just about to pull it out when he heard someone laughing off to his right. He didn't want to busy his hands in case he needed to use alchemy.

He snuck closer and closer to the sound of the laugh. Bushes were scattered along the field. It was easy enough to get from one hiding spot to another.

The man's laugh was very unique, and he wasn't being careful about it. Ed wanted to see if he was laughing because they had just killed someone (or another sick reason), or because they simply found something funny in this horrible game.

He saw a very tall man, dressed in a red trench coat, his blond hair sticking up, complete with black gloves and a smile on his face. Ed just watched for a moment and he laughed and pulled something out of his day pack. It was dark, so it was hard to clearly define, but whatever it was he was pulling out was small, no bigger than the man's forearm. Ed continued to watch, intrigued by the mystery of this guy's humor in such a serious situation.

Very soon Ed felt his nose itching. Although scratching it wouldn't subside the itchy feeling. He felt as if he was going to sneeze. He tried to hold it in, but the intense urge to sneeze heightened. _'Aw great. This is so anime.' _He thought. And he then sneezed, which gave away his hiding spot.

The guy in the red trench coat immediately stopped his laughing and looked over. "Whose there?" He asked in a childlike voice, as if nothing was going to harm him.

Ed knew that if he ran this person would probably attack him. But if he stayed…well, the guy sounded innocent enough. Ed stood up and brushed himself off. "You're laughing." He stated, showing his presents.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Vash (male number 14) said smiling. "And you're wearing red." He observed. "Just like me!" Vash could get excited about anything. "And we both have blonde hair." He said, amazed at their likeness.

"Yeah, maybe we're related." Ed said sarcastically to himself. This guy was a nut, he already decided. But Ed moved onto his point. "Is there any reason you're laughing like that?" He asked, being straight out and up front.

"Yep." Vash said, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "My weapon is funny. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked, holding up several bottles of beer.

"They gave you beer as a weapon? They can do that?!" Ed shrieked, now panicking for his own weapon. What if it was something that wasn't useful to him? How could he save Al- no, himself?!

He dug his hand into his day pack and retrieved the metallic object from before. He pulled it out to find a sheath. "A sword?" He asked, and then a small paper fluttered to the ground and Ed picked it up. "Directions." He read aloud, seeing directions for a sword useless. "This short sword-" That was all it took.

"SHORT SWORD?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M SO SHORT THAT I CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?!" He screamed, almost out of reflex. "THEY GAVE ME A SHORT SWORD?!? THAT'S ILLEGAL! AREN'T THERE RULES TO THIS GAME?! EDWARD ELRIC CAN NOT HAVE A SHORT SWORD AS A WEAPON!!"

Vash eagerly tried to calm the raging Edward down, but to no avail. "Hey, it's okay! Little guys like you can pack a mean punch. In fact, I remember one time when I was up against this little-"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!!" Ed rebutted. "AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO CALL ME LITTLE I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU IN PLACES YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE YOU HAVE!"

Vash seemed to realize the dangers in screaming. "Heehee, then I guess I'll remember to not call you little any more." He said, doing his best to get Ed to be quiet again.

But the short boy could not conceal-

"WHY IS THE NARRATOR CALLING ME SHORT?! THAT SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED! YOU'RE ALL JERKS!" Ed screamed at the narrator.

Erhm. Sorry.

The young man could not conceal his frustration so easily. Vash spewed out compliments, jokes, stories, and anything he could think of that would calm a frustrated boy down. It took Vash a good ten minutes to make Ed see why yelling wasn't a good thing to do in the Battle Royale.

Ed continued to yell, kicking Vash in the shins, screaming questions about why someone would call him short, and in short throwing a fit. At one point, Ed even picked up the sword, and frustrated with its existence, he thrust the sword into the ground, and it remained stuck there, now more useless than it had been before.

Finally Ed either grew tired, or Vash had calmed the boy down, and Ed's temper receded. Once Ed had regained control of his temper, Vash asked him a question.

"I don't think I know your name yet." Vash told Ed.

"Edward Elric. Older brother of Alphonse Elric." He told Vash, proud to be a brother of Al. Who else could say they were an older brother of a suit of armor anyway?

"You can call me Vash." He told him, closing the gap between strangers, and now becoming friends. "But who is Alphonse? I didn't hear his name called when we were let out of the room before." He said, trying to recall a boy who resembled Edward.

"He's not here." Ed told Vash, his mood suddenly swinging from angered to gloomy. "I'm here, and he's not. I guess they decided to only take me." Ed told Vash.

"I think we all have people back home we'd like to see." Vash told him, his thoughts drifting off to Wolfwood. "But there are also people here that I know. Like Milly. She's the girl from the insurance company. I'm going to look out for her, if I can ever find her." He realized that looking out for someone was rather difficult if they were not in your sight.

"Yeah. I have someone like that too." Ed said, cheering up, now that they were in the same predicament. "My friend is Winry. I'd like to find her too, although I know that if someone can manage, it'll be her." Ed said, putting his trust in his friend. "You see, she fixed me." He told Vash, showing his metallic arm. "She can give people fake body parts, like my arm and leg." Ed told Vash, revealing his torn limbs which were now made out of automail. "She has been so close ever since we were little…" His voice faded as memories slowly came back.

Vash sighed and sat on the ground, next to his pack. He took a bottle of beer in one hand and looked at it. Ed looked at it too. They had only just met, and here they were, exchanging life stories. Vash tried to cheer him up, since he was no longer smiling (not that he had seen him smile yet anyway.) "They say that people sometimes drink to escape." He suggested, throwing a bottle of beer into Ed's hand. "And what else is beer good for?" He asked, laughing awkwardly again.

Ed stared at him. Was he serious? Their lives were on the line, and he wanted to drink? That was absurd. "Who the heck are you to even suggest that?" Ed asked. It was as if he had no hope.

"I don't think I could kill another person." He said, his blue eyes glazed passed the boy, looking at his surroundings. "I don't want to, really. So what is there left to do?" He asked.

Ed supposed that he understood his logic. "So by drinking you won't have to kill anyone on purpose, anyway." He reconciled. Ed would like to not kill anyone while he was here. He would love to just wake up and be by Al's side…

Vash popped a cork on his bottle, willingly denying the situation he was in. "Bottom's up." He told Ed, and took a large swallow. It didn't take long for Ed to follow the pattern.

All too soon, the two of them were drinking and smiling, which eventually lead to chugging and laughing. They happily slipped into a state of drunkenness to deny the events around them, as the empty bottles increased on the damp ground.

Both of them were securely intoxicated by now. Their laughs echoed into the silent night like stars pierce the sky.

"So then…" Vash said, trying to remember what came next. "I told Legato…GO EAT A HOT DOG!" Vash struggled to finish up a story he had been telling Ed, and the two of them, both red in the face burst out laughing once again. But little did they realize that their delight would attract those who were interested in their deaths.

A young woman had been following the spontaneous laughs for about ten minutes. With each step the laughs grew louder, like she was walking toward a speaker. Mai Valentine (female number 9) was the closest to the two drunken fools. She found herself heading west to approach the situation. Her walk didn't last her much longer.

Very quickly the blond approached the scene. In one hand she grasped her weapon which was a hand gun; colt .45. She had ammo shoved in her bright violet jacket pocket, but doubted she would use them. These idiots were being careless enough that two bullets would finish the job.

She saw them, but they neglected to lay eyes on her. She stayed covered in the shadows of night. Slowly she circled around the two, as they lay in the grass telling loud stories to each other. Her first target was the boy with braided hair, the same colour as her own.

Once she was securely hidden in the brush and bushes, she held her arm out, aiming the barrel at the kid. She was trying to stay low to the ground, since that would hide her well in the brush. She aimed for his chest, right in the middle. The moment she pulled the trigger, she would immediately aim for the other one. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Haha, you called her short?" Vash asked Ed as loud as ever.

"Yesss." He said, slurring his words. "And she said…she ssaid I wass short! I told her!" He laughed along with Vash as the humor only they could understand.

But Mai hesitated. They weren't doing anything wrong. They were just laughing. And she was going to kill them for it?

The battle inside Mai's head spread to her hands, as the barrel of the gun began to nervously shake back and forth. She had to do this. For her own sake. She wanted pocky, right? She wanted life, right? She would go back and see everyone again. Yeah, that's what she wanted. She could duel for the rest of her life, be famous, earn money, everythin! She just had to pull the trigger. Now.

A bang and then the release of a bullet was heard. No one moved. Mai had planned to move her gun onto the man, but she was shocked at what she had just done. The boy with the braided hair wasn't moving. The man stared at him, waiting to see what had just happened. Mai was frozen.

Vash glanced over at Ed who was lying on the ground. "Edward…?" He asked confused, only to receive no answer. The boy seemed to be frozen, just like Mai, since he wasn't moving at all. "What just happened?" Vash asked to Ed, who still did not answer his questions.

Mai was staring at the two. One of them was moving, and unaware that she had shot his friend. _She had shot his friend._ This thought loomed in her mind and she regretted what she had just done. But her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that didn't belong to Vash.

"Damn it, Winry is going to hafta fix thiss…" Ed said, sitting up, after realizing what had happened. He glanced at his metallic shoulder. His automail was dented, and a bullet lay on the ground next to him, bloodless.

Mai took a few moments to process this. She was shaking so bad she hit his shoulder. That was clear. But his shoulder wasn't flesh. It was…metal?

Ed looked over to where the shot had come from, and his eyes focused on a woman standing there. "You shot me!" He exclaimed, as if it was the most amazing thing on earth.

Mai was scared. She backed up tensely. "Hey, it's not my fault you were being so loud, ya little shrimp." She shot words at him this time, a dangerous mistake.

"SHRIMP!?!?" Ed asked in horror. "NOT AGAIN!" He lunged forward and tackled the girl. She shrieked and tried to flee, forgetting about the gun in her hand, but he reached her almost instantly. He collided with her back, and her gun flew out of her hand.

Ed's anger radiated on the girl as he started punching, hitting, kicking, or doing any bodily harm to her. He was an angry drunk.

"No, I didn't mean it!" She yelled as she wiggled away. She broke free of his grasp and dove for her gun. Once she would have her hands secured on it, she would have her mind set on one thing; their death.

Vash had taken in the whole scene by now, and at least the poor man grasped the idea they were under attack. Out of reflex, or the fact that he was drunk, he pulled out his gun. Vash dashed over to Ed, and saw Mai diving for the gun. He knew she meant to kill, so Vash was simply going to stop it. The gunman aimed his gun at her hand so she couldn't fire anymore, but with his slow intake of actions, his shot was delayed.

Mai was lunging for the colt .45 on the ground when Vash fired on her. If she wasn't moving forward, Vash would have only hit her hand, but because of her momentum the bullet planted itself in her chest.

Mai collapsed onto the ground, while Vash and Ed cheered.

"Haha, you shot someone!" Ed shouted, as Mai looked up at them, a mix of disgusted pain.

"Yeah, I did-" And almost as if snapping back into soberness (or simply realizing what that phrase meant) he stopped cheering. "Didn't we say we didn't want to kill?" He asked Ed, and then looked down at Mai. He bent down to help her, and saw blood, and realized that Ed's statement was true. Vash's aim had been a little too sharp this time.

Mai seemed to push him away, and she successfully got him to fall off balance onto his back, since he wasn't altogether quite yet.

"I can't believe you drunken bastards!" She whined, both hands holding her chest as she struggled to breathe. At this rate she would be out in minutes.

Ed guilty looked at the ground, as if he had just been scolded for taking a cookie before dinner time. "Oops."

"Oops?" Mai asked, growing weaker by the second. "I don't believe it…" she said, her voice losing strength. "Shot by two idiots." She finally concluded. The blood stained her hands and the ground as well.

She stretched out her arm and grasped the colt .45 in her hand. No one made a move to stop her. She pointed it at Vash, since he had been the one to bring her down. Her hand was shaking, but this time from weakness. And again, she hesitated.

"The hell with it." She said and dropped the gun. "I can't kill you for laughing." Were her final words, as her breath slowed and her body grew limp.

A tear appeared in Vash's eye. "So sentimental…to die while teaching a lesson." He said, and wiped it away. "She's skilled. I don't think I could do that."

But anime characters were all too well known for dying while teaching a lesson.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	8. Chapter 8

-Sorry this took me so long to upload. I wanted to put these two up together…simply because I think this chapter is boring, and the next one is way more fun. And I hate getting excited when someone uploads a chapter but it's just a filler.

-Even for me I'm writing this slowly. Sorry about that you guys. . I think I'll have more time after April. Everything is happening in April. I'll jump on the ball soon though.

-Thanks for being patient with me. Every time I need inspiration to write more of this, I just go back and read all your comments. They make me smile. :D

* * *

**Darts **

Link (male number four) had been stabbed with a poisonous dart. Whatever the effects were, they were unclear to him as of now. He wasn't exactly in pain, but it was fair to say that he was worried. The insignificant prick of the dart wasn't what hurt him. It was the unknown chemical injected into his body that scared the elf. He could feel his shoulder go numb, which proved to him that this was most likely going to be chemical damage, and not physical.

After the girl with the darts had locked herself in a house (and that was female number twelve, Rikku), Link had wandered around the town in a daze. Link had no desire to pursue her. He headed east, which was the direction towards the school, passing houses lined with dead flowers and soft soil. The paths, which were previously made out of cobblestone, were now fading into dirt, showing the passing of time. This island had probably been abandoned long ago.

The elf had one hand clasped against his right shoulder, as if he was trying to stop the chemical from spreading. He was constantly conscious of his mental state. He had to keep a straight head for this game. The effects of the dart were unknown to him, so he could very easily fall into a sleep and never wake up. That's why he needed to keep a straight head. Link had to play defense for now.

As he walked past the houses in the dark he came to a realization: If he wanted to remain safe he should take shelter. He still didn't know what effects the dart might have, if any at all, so he might as well stay in one spot until the effects wore off.

He was nearing the edge of the small town. Link's eyes were scanning them, thinking about which house had the greatest defensive advantage. He had his eye set on a large house, with a white picket fence and a cobblestone path leading up to the door. It looked very cozy, but it was the size that caught the elf's eye.

Link opened the gate, and let himself into the yard. He proceeded down the path, his shoes hitting the harsh stones. It was cold.

He reached the house, and opened the door. It was late at night, and the house was as dark inside as it was outside. Link stumbled into the empty house, doing well to close to door. He had to make it look like no one had entered the house if he wanted to play defense. He could leave no sign that there was a person in this house, which also meant he wouldn't be able to turn on any lights.

He blindly entered the first room. It was wide, as if it were a living room. But Link couldn't tell, nor would it make a difference to him. He eventually came to a wall, and rested his hand against it. He then walked the perimeter of the room with his hand against the wall.

He found two doors, aside from the one he had entered. Link entered one of them and continued his tour of the house, walking along the walls with his hand on the wall. It was larger than he first thought. Large and empty. All the tables, paintings, lamps, clocks, couches, chairs, food- all traces of people- were gone.

He knew he couldn't stay here for very long. He was just going to sleep here for tonight. Even if Link didn't want to admit it, he was a bit scared. Link didn't know what was going to happen. Not only that, but death was staring him in the face. No matter what way you looked at it, it seemed impossible to outsmart death this time. People were scared for their own lives, and for their friend's lives. Link couldn't find a happy ending in this situation.

Link eventually found what he was looking for: The stairs that lead to the second floor. He climbed them in the dark, and reached a landing. He touched the wall again and began walking down a hallway. He could feel hard wood under his feet. It was cold. Everything was cold. Link continued down the hall until he found a small room. Lucky for him, this room still had carpeting on it.

He knew looking for a bed was useless. The people that had once lived in here must have moved, and taken their belongings. He wasn't going to find anything of use to him, except shelter in this house. That's what he wanted for the night.

Link set his pack down on the carpeted floor, and sat next to it, in total darkness. His right hand was clasped around his left shoulder. Link simply sat there for a few minutes listening, and thinking.

If the dart had been poisoned, Link would be feeling the effects about now. But he wasn't feeling sick, unusually tired, or anything that stuck out to him. So what was the point in stabbing someone with a dart if there was no chemical to infect them with? Link couldn't understand the girl's logic. That had to be something more to it- something that would be worth her time to pierce him in the shoulder. But thinking about it only made Link's tension grow.

Link's thoughts drifted for a bit longer until he thought of something that gave him hope. He had neglected to look through his bag and find a weapon. Perhaps he had gotten a very good one, something that would help him win the game with ease. He hurried to zip open his bag and dig through it, like a miner looking for treasure.

His hand closed around something cold, and small. He pulled out the object as it sat in the palm of his hand. It was a silver whistle. That was his weapon? A whistle? That didn't serve him any purpose at all…

Link sighed, but hung the object around his neck. Who knew? Perhaps it might come in handy when he was least expecting it.

His thoughts drifted back to his shoulder, something he couldn't seem to get his mind off of. What his fate was, Link did not know, and he suddenly began thinking of all the different ways a person could die. He had quite an imagination when it really came down it.

With several ideas of methods he could possibly die by, Link lay down on the carpeted floor trying to get his mind off death. But he was glad that he had any carpet at all to sleep on. Others were probably using rocks for pillows at this point, if they chose to sleep.

The risks of sleeping were fixed in Link's mind. But if he didn't sleep, he could easily become a danger to himself. This was not a time to become sleep deprived. Either way he was taking a risk. The chemical in the dart might begin its work while Link was sleeping. It could have the potential to let him sleep forever. It could kill him.

So gambling with his own life, Link closed his eyes, and fell into a forced sleep.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	9. Chapter 9

-I saw Far and Away yesterday. Let me tell you my opinion: Far and Away is possibly the _worst_ movie I have ever seen. And that means I can make fun of it! Please forgive me.

* * *

**Here's the Plan**

He had taken two bags. Two bags and a load of frustration. Shinji Mimura (male number twenty) had been the last one to leave. But lucky for him, one contestant hadn't taken their bags. Shinji had been kind enough to be the one to take it for him, all because he wanted two weapons. Some people got complete jokes as weapons. By taking two bags, he had twice the chance of getting a useful weapon. And Shinji was all about tactics.

From the moment he left the school he already had an idea formulating in his head of what he was going to do. Get the collar off. As soon as he did that he could do anything he wanted. As soon as he did that, he would escape.

Shinji already knew the secret of the collar. There were microphones in them that picked up his voice and sent it back to that Snape guy, and there were about three backup systems, in case one malfunctioned. But who ever said they couldn't be hacked into? Shinji was going to try to hack into his own collar and defuse it, then escape this wretched island for good.

He immediately went to work. The first thing he did was look at his map. There were houses, probably a complex to the west of the school. He didn't want to go there. It was perfect for a hideout, and it was more likely that place would be chosen for a forbidden zone sooner or later. There were farms to the immediate south, and more shops beyond that, but they weren't labeled. There had to be though, due to all the empty space in the map. It really wasn't that detailed. But he could use that to his advantage.

If there was a location that wasn't marked on the map then Shinji could go there. No one else would know of its existence, unless they saw it themselves. Perfect. Shinji headed south to set up his headquarters.

He passed the farms that were marked on the map, and continued south in the dark. It wasn't as hard as he had thought. The ground was generally flat, and because of this he made good time. The farms had scattered crops growing, probably seeds that had fallen and planted themselves. Shinji could come back here if he ever ran out of food. Not only that, but there was a well nearby. This was turning out a lot better than he first thought.

The walk wasn't all that interesting. He ran into some livestock, but rendered them useless to him and moved on. Once or twice he stepped into a mud puddle. The well was probably nearby, but he didn't take time to go look for it. It wouldn't be logical to look for the well in the dark. He continued on, looking for some form of shelter.

Shinji was right. To the south of all the farms, there were buildings, shops, and apartments. It looked like a little marketplace. It wasn't big at all. There was one fish market, a barber shop, two apartment buildings, a café, and further down the road more apartments with shops underneath them. So Shinji could get supplies if he needed them right in this town. He was a lucky kid. But he wasn't about to depend on luck.

He continued his march through the town until he came upon a store he liked. It was a shop that dealt with tractors. The reason he liked this store was because he could used a tractor's motor to power his project. There would be plenty of little gadgets and gizmos to play with that could help him. He pushed open the door to hear a little bell sing with his entrance. Shinji quickly shut the door to the shop, defining the ring of the bell to the outside world.

He took one step into the store, but then dust began to tickle his nose. Every step was softened by the hard layer of dust coating the floor. This shop obviously hadn't been used in years. Still, the window said 'Tractor Supplies' and the paint in which it was written wasn't peeled, cracked or had any sign of being worn. From the outside it looked like a fairly used store.

Shinji began to examine the shop, wondering what use it would be to him. If there were no tools that he could use, Shinji would find another store to utilize. He spent the next hour kicking up some dust and browsing through the back of the shop for suitable appliances.

He succeeded in his search, and found a bunch of old tractors in the shack behind the shop. There were six of them, and Shinji could easily dismember them and take the parts he needed for himself. With this thought in his mind he found the stairs to the upper floor.

Shinji climbed the stairs and found a healthy living quarters. He could set up his machinery here. He decided that he would work on this tomorrow, though. The night was already half gone, and Shinji was fairly tired himself. But first he would check his weapons, just in case someone tried to attack him in the middle of the night.

Shinji set his bags down in a dark room. The dust was the only covering to the wooden floor. He kneeled down next to his two bags and began his search for his weapons.

He unzipped the first bag. He pulled out a map, the water, the food, a flashlight, and his weapon. As he pulled out the orange ball, he stared at it in disbelief. Irony was a cruel fortune.

A basketball.

Shinji's first weapon was a basketball. He laughed. A basketball?! He couldn't believe how unlucky he could get. Shinji, the all star player on the high school basketball team, number three, nicknamed the third man, had gotten a basketball as his first weapon. Life really sucked.

Shinji let the ball roll out of his hands onto the floor. It rolled until it hit a wall, and eventually lost its momentum.

The disappointment had settled in. Luck was on his side tonight, but he was slightly hesitant to see what his second weapon was. What were the chances it would be a gun? A gun was ideal in this game. That was the best way to quickly eliminate players. But wishing did nothing for Shinji. He might as well find out what his second weapon was so he could relieve the stress and begin to plan his victory.

He zipped open the second bag, and neatly took out each item. He put the water on the ground next to the map, the bread, and the flashlight. Then he took out, to his surprise, brass knuckles.

"Well, not a win, but not a loss." He said to himself, trying them on for size. If his knuckles were any bigger he would have been out of luck. It was a tight fit, but it fit all the same. At least he had a satisfying way to defend himself if necessary.

Shinji would kill if he needed. That was the key: If he needed. He would have to be threatened or provoked first. But wasn't that enough excuse for anyone to kill? But Shinji didn't have time to think on morals right now (although he knew what this game was testing: morals.) His first priority was his life. His second would be to get off this island; perhaps with others who were willing to come with him. This was a familiar game to him. He was going to use that to his advantage.

Something interrupted Shinji's thoughts. He froze where he was standing. It was the reaction of a deer in headlights. He stopped all motion for a moment to figure out what was going on, because something was amiss. Footsteps. From the stairs. _Someone was here._

His mind was racing on what he could do. He clenched the brass knuckles in his right hand. They were already assembled. He carefully and quietly put his weight on his feet and lifted himself up so he was standing. Then he tiptoed over to the closest wall, which was to the right of the doorway that lead into the room. It was night, and maybe he would fade into the shadow of the wall.

The footsteps did not cease. On the contrary, they grew louder, which made sense since they were ascending. Shinji stood there, as still as he could manage. But his nervousness was competing with his alarm. The brass knuckles were slipping out of his grip due to sweat, and he wasn't exactly breathing quietly.

And still the footsteps echoed and creaked on the old flight of wooden stairs. They were almost there. The person was so close. Shinji could hear it. And then-

Silence.

Whoever it was had reached the top step, and spent just a moment looking around the unlit room for a sign of a threat. Shinji didn't move. He didn't even breathe. He was waiting for them to make their move first.

Then he heard cloth move- another step forward into the room- a swift motion- and suddenly, in the middle of the room was a flame. It was like some sort of magic. The flame just sat, hovering five feet off the floor, growing bigger and bigger…until Shinji realized what was going on.

Alright, so he didn't exactly understand, but whoever was making the flame was trying to light up the room to be able to see who was in it. There was no point in hiding anymore. He might as well run while he still had a chance, however slim that chance seemed.

Shinji tightened his fist and ran at the silhouette, which was making gestures with its hands towards the flame, controlling it however they pleased. He pulled back his fist to throw a punch at the persons head, but at the very last moment the figure ducked and let Shinji's fist fly right over them.

She spoke first. "Stop this madness. I didn't come to fight. If that's all you wish to do I will not hesitated in killing you." She told him directly and solidly. Shinji stood there for a moment, looking at the woman. She had turned toward the flame she created and Shinji was able to see her features.

The first thing Shinji noticed about the woman was her bosoms. A tight black dress that was probably very restraining, clamped itself around her chest, defining its features. He glanced up at her face. She was pretty, with full red lips, piercing black eyes, and long, braided, black hair that fell to her lower back. Her bangs fell into her face to cover one eye. Shinji didn't move his body. Instead to answer her comment he lowered his fist. He had no chance against a magic user.

Lulu (female number 5) watched him. She was content when he lowered his fist. She waved her hand and the fire went out. "We don't want any prying eyes exploring where they shouldn't."

Shinji didn't know if it was because of her figure, but that sounded provocative to him. "Who are you?" He asked her, wondering why she was creating a peace treaty with him so soon.

"My name is Lulu. I have friends here that I wish to meet up with. I saw you come into the shop below us about an hour ago and I was curious. I decided if you weren't one of my friends then you might be able to help me find them." She said, speaking out of honesty. Lulu's motivation for survival was to find her friends. They had more of a chance that way. As long as her friends were still alive she would fight.

"I guess you failed." Shinji told her.

"But what did I fail in? Finding my friends, or finding a person who will help me?" She asked him, taking on a pose that suggested she would fight if she had to.

Since she seemed to be speaking with honesty, Shinji would repay her with that. He took no motion to her fighting stance. "I can't fight a magic user. At least I know how to pick my fights." He told her.

"I should call you wise." Lulu responded.

Shinji liked her already. "So you're looking for someone?" He asked, moving the subject on. Time was a pressing matter in this game. The more direct, the better.

"More than one person." She corrected him, relaxing her stance now, but still keeping their distance. "I could give you a list of names, but I doubt that's going to help."

"True. And I doubt I could help you tonight anyway. I had plans of my own to accomplish." Shinji admitted.

"What sort of plans?"

Shinji looked around for a moment. They had speakers in their collars. He wasn't about to forget that. He had discovered it the last time he played this game. But he had to think quickly if he didn't want to look suspicious in front of Lulu. "Erm…" He said, trying to come up with an idea. He didn't have a writing utensil. Could he possibly substitute anything for that? "I'll show you." He said so he didn't sound suspicious.

He walked over to his bags. _How can I tell her with out telling her? I need a way to speak that isn't verbal. I need to write something down._ He thought to himself as he started picking up the water bottles, the maps, the flashlights, and the…**bread.**

Perfect.

"Just watch." He said, taking the two loaves. He broke one of the loaves into small pieces. He began taking the pieces of bread and laid them on the floor. He began arranging letters with the broken bread pieces. Very soon he had spelled out the words: **He's listening to us**.

"Snape?" Lulu asked.

Shinji only replied with a nod. He swept the bread crumbs back into one pile and began rearranging them into other letters. **I think I can get the col- **He spelled out, but soon ran out of crumbs. He picked up the second loaf of bread and broke this one down into multiple crumbs as well, and continued the sentence. **I think I can get the collars off.**

Lulu looked skeptical. "And just how are you going to do that?" She asked him.

"Alter a few things…poke around in places I shouldn't…maybe borrow a little magic from you, and bam." He said. "We should be set." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're making this sound too simple." She replied, her arms crossed over her body to show her disbelief.

"You have to understand…I've played in this game before." Shinji told her. "My class was once chosen to participate. I've dealt with things like this." He said, sweeping up the bread crumbs incase he had to deliver another secrete message.

"And you won?" She asked him. He was still alive, which only meant he must have won the last one.

"Erm…not really. I died." He admitted.

This confused Lulu, as it would any normal, sane person. "Say that again?"

"I don't know. The author must like me a lot, because she brought me back to life. It happens all the time in Anime. Popular characters always find ways to come back to life. …And in Far and Away too. Just go with it, okay?" He told the woman.

She brushed the matter off. "Fine."

"Now what was I going to say?" Shinji asked, looking back to his bread crumbs. "Oh yeah." He began spelling out more words, placing the pieces of bread in the proper places to create the sentence: **I grew up working with computers. I know I can do it.**

Lulu read his sentence. If Snape really was listening to them, she would have to choose her words carefully. "I'd be of no use to you in that category." She told him, referring to computers.

This boy was being vague. Not just vague, but his theory for survival in this game seemed ridiculous. Lulu had a small sense of mistrust, but she couldn't decide between her doubt and her hope. Her goal so far was to find her friends. If he could help her with that then she would trust him. Lulu just wanted to see Yuna again. She was Yuna's guardian. This was the perfect place to execute her duties…

"So if I help you out with your computer thing, will you help me find Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, and Pain?" She asked. He had mentioned before that he could use someone's magic to help him with his computer thing. And as long as she had some leverage she was going to use it.

"Alright. Although I think it would be faster if we found your friends first. Once I get things started, I'd like to stay in one place. It's just easier." Shinji told her.

Lulu nodded. She was hopeful on getting the collars off. Once they did that, they could do anything they wanted. A small wave of excitement washed over the woman, but she didn't show it. Not yet. She wanted to be sure she could trust Shinji completely, although he seemed fair enough.

"Then in the morning we'll begin our search?" Lulu confirmed.

"Sounds good to me." Shinji said, gathering up the bread crumbs. He would throw these out and get more food from those farms he ran into before.

_Well, so much for my plans on using the tractors in the back_. He thought to himself_. I can always get some parts before I leave. _

Lulu was quiet. Shinji watched her for a moment, than decided to ask a question. "How are we going to sleep? No offence or anything, but I'd rather not sleep in the same room." This was odd, since Shinji was usually trying to get into girl's bedrooms. Then again, he valued his life more than…well…you know.

"I'm a light sleeper, so if you're setting me up for anything, I'd watch your back. Which reminds me…I'd like to see your weapons. It's possible that you might have sleeping powder for a weapon." Lulu then told him, giving her reasons.

Shinji showed her the brass knuckles. "You already saw that one." He told her.

"But you have two bags." She pointed out, remembering how he had to break two pieces of bread before hand.

"I was getting there." Shinji said, as he pointed to the sphere in the corner of the room. "I got a basketball as a joke. It's my other weapon." He told her. "Pretty useless, huh?"

She didn't respond. "Then I guess it's fair to show you this." She said, pulling out a bottle. There was a very large label on the front that said: Poisonous Gas. Then she pulled out a gas mask. "And these are mine."

Shinji looked at them. So that's why she had wanted to know if he had sleeping gas. She could easily fill this place with the gas and have him die as he was sleeping. Biochemical warfare.

"Don't take this personally, but can I sleep with the gas mask, and you can sleep with the gas itself? Better safe than sorry." Shinji said, wanting to eliminate the threat of death while he slept.

"I assumed a clever person would suggest something along those lines." She tossed him the mask willingly. "I'll sleep in that room." She said, and pointed to the left side of the living room the two were standing in. This lead into a room with a carpet, but all the furniture was gone. It was just empty.

Shinji nodded. "And we'll close the door." _I suppose I can trust her once she proves herself_. _I'm defenseless while I'm sleeping, and completely alone. If she really wanted to kill me, she'd do it while I was sleeping._ Shinji decided to trust her if he woke up alive in the morning.

"That's reasonable." She replied. "Goodnight, Shinji." She said to the boy and glided into the room next door, shutting the door behind her, closing the gap between them.

Shinji just watched her go, thinking about Lulu to himself. He wasn't going to deny it…she was pretty. And she seemed to know what she was doing too. He liked her. Although he knew he shouldn't make a move on her. That would lose all her trust in an instant. For now he had to keep a straight head. Keep focus on what was important.

He picked up his brass knuckles. He was going to sacrifice these for now. He went over to the closed door and carefully balanced the weapon on the doorknob. He made sure it would stay there unless disturbed. The point of this was to make sure Lulu stayed in her room. If she opened the door, the doorknob would turn, and the knuckles would fall to the floor, and hopefully wake Shinji. But he was confident in his ability to wake at small noises. And if he didn't wake…well…at least he'd be killed by someone hot.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	10. Chapter 10

-Okay, I'm really trying to upload more chapters. I feel really bad that I've been working so slowly. But I think I have more free time now, so I'll be writing more often. . You guys are way to nice to me. Thanks for being patient!

-I think this chapter is kinda boring…but stay with me here…there's good action coming up real soon.

* * *

**Teh Trio** (these titles are slowly going downhill...)

(Male number sixteen) Kenshin's expertise lay in swordsmanship. He was allowed to keep his weapon which gave the swordsman a generous advantage. Killing was the main focus of his training, but over the years Kenshin had adopted a new philosophy. Killing was only necessary when his own or another's life was in extreme danger. Kenshin's plans were to leave his sword in his sheath for most of the game. The only way he would kill would be if another person was determined to end his life. Some people would attack him out of defense, and Kenshin could understand those situations. But those that wanted Kenshin's life would be worthy opponents since both Kenshin and the participant were battling for the their lives.

Was dying a worthy cause? Kenshin pondered for just a moment. What was his plan exactly? Would he allow himself to die for others or perhaps to let another keep their own life? That was a question that could only be answered if he was in a situation which required that choice. Extreme? Yes. But was it worth it?

There had to be a way out of all of this. Kenshin had trained his whole life. He didn't want it to end like this. Trapped in a game that challenged his morals and the lives of others was no way to finish his life. There had to be a loophole somewhere but three days was not enough time to find it. The easiest way out of this game was to kill, but that meant nothing to Kenshin. He didn't _have_ to take the easiest way out. He could take a harder way out that didn't involve killing. But how? As long as he could prevent death, Kenshin thought his actions would be justified.

This was a challenge. Kenshin really didn't know where to start. He wasn't sure of a plan that would get him (and others) safely out. So for now the swordsman decided to jump into the game and see what would befall him.

As soon as he left the school, Kenshin headed north toward the forest. There was plenty of cover there. He walked for a good amount of time. He exited the school after sunset, so it was dark, but Kenshin didn't have trouble in the dark. He had learned to depend on all his senses. He trusted his sense of hearing more than anything right now. He was listening to anything that was out of the ordinary. The unannounced snap of a twig would make Kenshin suspicious. The swordsman ran into nothing on his walk through the forest. The sounds he did hear, though, were coming from a distance. As long as they didn't get louder he would remain calm.

Eventually his hearing started to fail him. That was because he was approaching some body of water. He didn't know what it was just yet. But the sound of flowing water began to drown out all the other noises around him. Kenshin continued to walk in the direction he was headed, simply because he wanted to know what was there.

It didn't take long. After about five minutes of walking a river traversed his path. It was beautiful. The darkness gave it an eerie feeling, but the sounds it produced were like music. This was a spot Kenshin liked. He looked around, which didn't serve much of a purpose due to the darkness, and found nothing wrong with this place. It was like a sanctuary.

"A good resting spot." He said to no one but himself. Kenshin was going to sleep. Sleeping would pass the time. In the morning, when his head was cleared, he would come up with a definite plot for escape.

Kenshin paced up the river about twenty feet, then back down the same amount. He was trying to find a safe place for sleep. He could always dig a ditch and sleep that way, but then he was too exposed. Where else could he let down his guard and sleep?

Then he found it. As he was pacing up and down the muddy banks, he ran into a tree that was low to the ground. The branches were thick and sturdy. Although wood wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to sleep on, Kenshin was sure he could find more things to worry about. He wrapped his hands around one of the branches and pulled himself up. He easily stood on the lowest branch. The thickness of the branches gave Kenshin reassurance. He slowly made progress in climbing the tree. The thick branches made it difficult to wrap his arms around, but he made his way.

Once he reached a high enough level, he sat down. He hung his pack over a branch nearby and let it stay there for the night. The branch was planning on sleeping on was thick and wide. Kenshin leaned against the truck of the leafy tree with both legs dangling off each side of the branch, and glanced around. The bark wasn't rough or itchy. It wasn't that bad, actually. His only fear was that he would roll over in his sleep and fall about one story onto the muddy banks below.

He was hidden in leaves. This place was perfect. The simplest spots made the best hiding places sometimes. Kenshin smiled, crossed his arms, and still leaning against the trunk of the tree, he fell into a concerned sleep.

Kenshin didn't dream often, but tonight he did. He felt himself fall into the darkness behind his closed eyes, and then felt the darkness transform into angst. Very slowly, dreams began to form behind his eyes.

His fragmented nightmare sent him into an uneasy sweat. Unknown enemies were lunging at him from all sides. Intangible weapons provoked Kenshin. Vacant cloaked silhouettes were gilding past him, whispering hints of death and destruction in his future. Kenshin faced foes that were not harmed by weapons, nor anything tangible. He was fighting a battle he could not win. He heard a single child crying nearby. Kenshin wanted to help, but he couldn't locate the source of the pain. He couldn't locate the crying child. Someone was hurt, and he had to help. But he couldn't find the tears. Kenshin couldn't be of use. He was defeated.

His eyes flared open, as if someone had shaken him to conciseness. It was dark, but not as dark as when he had first fallen asleep. There were hints that the sun was rising. Kenshin saw, between the leaves of his protective tree, which held a dim light.

Yet it felt like the crying still continued.

He ran his forearm across his face, clearing his head of the sweat he had produced in his sleep. _That dream is just vague enough to mean something. _Kenshin thought, as all dreams like those should usually not be ignored.

Kenshin put his hand on the hilt of his sword. His sword had been one of the reasons he was so successful but being old fashioned had its cutbacks. People might have gotten guns for weapons. Sure, Kenshin was fast, but fast enough to dodge bullets? That was something he had never really tried before.

He simply sat for a moment, thinking about what this dream meant. What enemies were out there? Could he defeat them if he needed to? Slowly, Kenshin became unsure of himself.

Yet it felt like the crying still continued.

The swords master let out a heavy sigh. He felt burdens upon him he had never felt before. And then he suddenly felt a pain he hadn't noticed before.

His leg, which was dangling off the branch felt as if a bee had stung it. Kenshin glanced over the side of the branch to see someone standing underneath his tree. They were young, and looked petrified. The child had obviously thrown something at Kenshin out of fear. The child had tears streaming down his face. Was this the crying he had heard in his dream?

The child began to flee, but Kenshin knew he could help. He could give someone comfort. Wasn't that something, if not enough? The small man stood, and carefully leapt from branch to branch, quickly descending, rapidly as he approached the ground. The moment Kenshin hit the ground he began chasing the child.

The child had been looking for a place to sleep for the night. A tree had caught his attention, so he settled under it, but instead of falling asleep, he stayed up and cried all night, thinking of his older brother, Seto. The younger of the two brothers was Mokuba Kaiba (male number two) who was startled when he heard a heavy sigh above him. So he immediately reacted and threw a pebble at the person in the tree above him. Now he was running from his attacker, tears distorting his vision, and his erratic breathing made it hard to run. Of course, all these preventions eventually caused Mokuba to trip over something silly, like a tree root, and tumble to the ground. In moments his attacker was upon him. He knew he was going to die. Right here, right now, defenseless, and without a chance to say goodbye to Seto.

He felt hands on his shoulders as someone helped him up off the ground. _This isn't what's supposed to happen._ He thought. He nervously opened his eyes, and through blurred vision he saw a man with a smile on his face, extending a hand to help him. Mokuba didn't move. He didn't know what to think, because he didn't want to think.

"You're okay." Kenshin urged, hoping the boy would take his hand and accepted his help.

Mokuba asked the question with his expression. He looked up at Kenshin, with large innocent eyes, asking why he was doing this.

"This one doesn't like to kill." Kenshin answered. "But this one will protect and serve those around him." He answered.

Mokuba couldn't resist his warm tone. And the hope that there still might be someone who wasn't under the influence of the Battle Royale sparked some faint hope within him. A faint hope was better than nothing.

Mokuba slowly took Kenshin's hand. "I just want to be safe." He said, feeling the tears starting to leak once again. Comfort was something Mokuba would pay any price for, even a risk like this one.

"This one can provide protection." Kenshin said, smiling.

Mokuba didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that this man looked so feminine, or maybe it was his soft kind voice, but either way, this man immediately reminded Mokuba of a parent he had never had. Seto was the only leader Mokuba had ever really had in his life. Something struck Mokuba about this man. "Who are you?"

"Kenshin." He said, introducing himself to the boy. "The one doesn't agree with the morals of this game, so there will be no participating here."

"Well then…" Mokuba said, wiping his eyes to try and look strong. "I'm Mokuba. My brother is somewhere on this island. I want to see him." Mokuba said, still looking terrified.

Kenshin smiled. "We'll find him." He said, trying to install peace within the boy's mind. "But for now let's go back to the tree. This one left his pack there." Kenshin began developing a plan for them to take.

Mokuba nodded. "Sorry I threw that rock at you. I'm scared." He explained very shortly. The longer the boy spoke, the more he felt tears might succumb to his face. So when he spoke he kept it short and simple.

"This one understands. This one wasn't aware that you were nearby." Kenshin forgave the child.

"Why do you talk like that?" Mokuba asked.

Kenshin just smiled. "That is a long story. We should save that for another time." He replied, guiding Mokuba back to the tree.

They walked in an awkward silence, each of them unsure of what to say. The only sounds they heard were the river as it lapped against the ground and made its way around the rocks. There was a light wind, but that didn't contribute much to the noise around. It just caused the air to be a little cooler.

The two reached the tree. Kenshin began climbing the branches once again. It was much easier to do the second time. He ascended into his previous resting spot, and grabbed his pack. He tossed it down. "Look out." He called to Mokuba as the pack landed on the ground near the boy. Mokuba was startled, but quickly calmed down when he realized what it was that had landed next to him.

Moment later, Kenshin joined the boy and the bag. Kenshin smiled. "You don't need to look so scared."

Mokuba didn't respond. "Can we find Seto now?" He asked. His voice was timid and unsure.

"Yes." Kenshin said. He had nothing else to do. And perhaps this Seto person could help them find a way off the island. "Shall we go?" He asked, and began walking upstream.

Mokuba nodded and trailed after the swordsman like a lost puppy. "Where are we going?" He questioned.

Kenshin shrugged. "This one figures that if we go up the river we might run into someone. Besides, the river is a landmark. We'll know what land we covered and be able to figure out where we're going from that point on."

Mokuba nodded. "That's clever."

The two walked in silence for what seemed hours. Time clung to them, as if it were weighing them down. It was as if time itself was a burden. They trudged down the river, not knowing where they were going, or if they would find success anywhere along it's banks. All they knew was that they should keep looking. Mokuba wanted to find comfort in someone. He wanted to find peace while he was on this island. Seto was one of those people that could provide him with that. And Kenshin only wanted to see Mokuba happy. He was trained with his sword, so he might as well use it for someone's benefit.

Although this game challenged Kenshin's morals, he was determined to stay focoused on what was important. He wanted to see the people around him smile. Kenshin wouldn't willingly end another's life. He had done that far too much already. But at the same time Kenshin wanted to win. He wanted his life. Not to mention all that pocky! He hoped it was chocolate…

As time sagged by, the two grew tired. Their feet slowed, and their breath grew heavy. Mokuba was the first to speak up and notice this change.

"Can we rest for a while? I'm kinda tired." He admitted to the swordsman.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. That's probably a good idea." He said. Mokuba found a nearby tree and sat under it, looking very pale and nervous. It was clear the boy didn't want to be here or have anything to do with this game. Besides, he had admitted to Kenshin that he didn't get much sleep.

"If you want to sleep, this one can protect the area." He said to Mokuba.

Mokuba gave a weak smile to show his appreciation. "That'd be nice." He said. It only took about five minutes of silence for him to fall asleep. Kenshin then took up his word, and began pacing around, examining the land. He wanted to become familiar with the land, just in case they were attacked.

He wandered around a bit, although he made sure he was close enough to the boy to be able to hear him. The land was fairly flat with trees sprouting everywhere. The forest was thick, with bushes, flowers, grass, vines, weeds, and plants at an abundance. Kenshin could make his way through the forest without weed whacking though.

As he was walking, he tripped on something small and round. He caught his balance before he hit the ground, and looked down to find an apple. He was a bit surprised to find an apple tree in these woods, but after a moment of searching he found the source of the fallen fruit. There indeed was an apple tree in this forest. Kenshin didn't want to walk away empty handed though. They had only gotten bread and water, right? Tch, that's what prisoners ate.

Kenshin began picking some of the redder apples off the lower branches. It was a fun task, not to mention is passed the time. And in this game time was either your friend or your foe.

He began walking back, carrying about six ripe apples in his arms. He was approaching the tree where Mokuba was sleeping when he saw something out of his peripheral vision.

There was a young girl creeping toward the sleeping Mokuba. Her blond hair fell to her mid back, and she was dressed very casually. She had a red bandana in her hair, a sweater tied around her waist, short gloves, baggy cargo pants, and a shirt that didn't qualify as a shirt at all. It didn't cover the girl's stomach or shoulders. The sneaky girl was carrying a wrench in her right hand, and looked as if she was going to strike Mokuba with it. This, of course, was Winry Rockbell (female number eleven.)

But it didn't matter what she looked like, or what her weapon was, because Kenshin was upon her in seconds. He dropped the apples, and unsheathed his sword. He leapt over to her, and knocked the wrench out of her hand in seconds.

What Winry saw was a boy sleeping, alone, apparently. While he was sleeping, why not take him out? It was the perfect idea. All she would do was bash him on the head, and then throw him in the river. Easy and simple. But before she could get within five feet of the kid, someone knocked her wrench out of her hand. She immediately backed up. She hadn't expected something like this to happen. "Wait." She said, holding her hands up to reveal that she had nothing else to fight with.

Kenshin could see the fear in her eyes. He kept his sword raised, but made no move to go after her. He gave her chance to explain herself. "For what?"

By this time Mokuba had heard the disturbance. The nervous kid quickly opened his eyes and looked around to the source of conversation and found Kenshin facing down a girl who was defenseless and begging for mercy.

"I was just…I wanted to see who he was. But I didn't want to hurt him, I just had the wrench out in case he wasn't friendly." She stuttered, making something up. She knew it wasn't a very good excuse, but she had a sword in her face. That alone, was very intimidating.

Kenshin didn't believe her. "Why would you come up to him if you didn't want to hurt him?" He was going to find out her intentions. Then he would decide if he could trust this girl or not.

"Because I'm looking for someone! Edward Elric!" She exclaimed. At least this part was real. She had been searching for Ed, and she didn't doubt that he was looking for her too. If they found each other she was sure Ed could come up with something to do. He was good at that kind of stuff.

Kenshin held the sword where it was. There was a boy named Edward Elric. He remembered that named being called by Snape. Now that he was thinking about it, hadn't she winked at the boy when she left? Kenshin trusted his instincts on this one, and he lowered his sword.

"This one thinks you're trustworthy." He told the girl.

She wrinkled her nose. "That's it? You think I'm trustworthy?" She asked him, challenging his opinion. That was too easy.

Mokuba spoke up, now coming forward to the two. "Are you sure she's trustworthy?" He asked Kenshin. The boy was scared out of his wits. He didn't know what had happened, since he was sleeping, but if Kenshin could attack her it was obviously enough to doubt.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes." He sheathed his sword to prove his decision. "Maybe you can travel with us." He added. "The more the merrier."

Winry was blown away. Her first intentions were to kill the kid, but now some crazy swordsman jumped up to defend, only a moment later to ask her to _join?_ What was this, an anime? "This is kind of sudden, don't you think?" She asked. Maybe it was them who were trying to kill her. They hadn't even asked her name yet! And every good man should ask a woman's name before starting a conversation.

"What do I get out of it?" She asked, trying to clear up the many suspensions she had about the man. There had to be some benefit in it for her…or them. Why else would they ask her?

"One more eye to watch your back." Kenshin pointed out.

Winry realized was he was really saying. Having someone by your side was a comforting feeling. It was something she didn't have yet. She wasn't planning on it until she found Ed. But she might be willing to change her plans. Winry wasn't an enemy of these guys. She had wanted to kill the boy, but that was before she met him. Maybe she could get along with them.

Winry went over to pick up her wrench. She noticed how the man with the sword tensed up. She placed it in one of the bigger pockets of her pants. Kenshin saw this as the same sign he gave her when he sheathed his sword. He smiled, glad to have another friend.

"I'm Winry." She told him, putting her hands on her hips. "I guess you make a good point, pretty boy, in saying that you could always use more eyes to look out for you."

"This one is Kenshin." He told her.

Mokuba spoke up. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He said, not leaving out his last name. Maybe she had run into Seto somewhere and would recognize his name.

But Winry didn't react to the name Kaiba. "Cool." Was all she said. "So what did you get for a weapon?" She asked them.

Kenshin looked at Mokuba. "Umm…this one hasn't looked yet." He admitted.

"What do you mean you haven't looked yet?" She asked him, blaming him for his stupidity. "What if you got something awesome, like a gun?"

Kenshin shrugged. But he picked up his bag and zipped it open. Right on the top was a circular object. He picked it up and closely examined it. "This is an unfamiliar object." He said, shaking it, wondering if it would react to his movements.

Winry leaned in closer to see what he had gotten. She didn't recognize it either. "It looks like some sort of button." She told him.

It indeed looked like a button. It was a large red button that you might press if you wanted to sound an alarm. It certainly looked important. In fact, if you have ever seen an easy button, you would know exactly what they were looking at. Save for the fact that the button didn't have the word 'easy' on it. Instead it only had two letters: FG.

Kenshin looked on the back, perhaps to see if there was anymore description about what the use of this would be for. He found an inscription, which he read aloud. "Press in dire emergency. One time only." Then Kenshin looked up to Winry and Mokuba.

"So what's the point of it?" Mokuba asked.

"No idea." Kenshin answered. But he decided that he would keep it close anyway. If his sword ever failed him he would have this to fall back on.

Winry looked at Mokuba, who quickly grew uneasy. Mokuba still didn't trust anyone, and her glance was making him nervous.

"What?" He eventually asked her.

"What's your weapon?" She wanted to know.

He shuffled his feet. "I don't know how to use it." He admitted.

"Well what is it?" Winry asked again.

"A knife." He told her, as he kicked his bag toward Winry. She began digging through his pack, and took out the weapon. It wasn't just a knife though. It was pretty big. The blade itself was probably the length of her forearm. Winry tossed it from hand to hand, just to play around with it a bit. It was light, which was a suprise. The blade sharpened for the user, to an extreme amount. It could easily slice through flesh, if the user had the motivation to do so.

"That beats my wrench." She told Mokuba. "All I can do is hit people. Not very threatening. And with Kenshin's sword, we could become a force to mess with." She said, now thinking of ways to get to the top of the game.

"This one only wants to live." Kenshin told Winry. "Death can be avoided." Kenshin was speaking for himself, and the others on the island that might die.

"But I want to live too. And that's why we can become a fighting force!" She said. The idea was perfect, but Kenshin obviously thought otherwise.

"As long as we only defend. This one won't attack without reason." He told her.

Winry decided not to fight on this one. Not that she would go out and hunt for people to win. Maybe if she was alone she would. But with these guys, she decided that she would cooperate. They had been kind to her, if they weren't planning to kill her. But Winry wasn't about to let her guard down, no sir.

"Okay, fine." Winry said, agreeing to Kenshin's statement.

Mokuba looked at Winry when she spoke. She was intimidating. He was going to be honest; he really didn't like her. The way she took authority scared him. But Mokuba was easily scared here.

"So we'll look for Seto?" He asked.

Kenshin nodded. "And this Edward."

"Yeah, we need to get Ed!" Winry said. There was an excited tone in her voice that was rare to find in this game.

The sun shone through the branches and brambles of the forest and warmed the three. But elsewhere, warmth was not easy to come by…

* * *

((What? Leading into another chapter? Yeah, I wanted to try something different. :D Also, sorry if the ending seems rushed. . I really wanted to get it up before I leave for vacation. You guys deserve more than the slow pace I've been working at…))

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died.

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

**1.) Leblanch**

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	11. Chapter 11

-Mwhahaha. I am **NOT** dead as of yet. So disregard all those rumors you've been hearing…

-I'm indecisive…but you knew that. So I'm changing characters around once again. But mind you…it's characters that haven't had a main appearance yet. So from this point on Seymour Guado from FFX is being replaced with one of teh most awesomest pwning ebil villains ever. Sephiroth of FFVII. No more need be said.

-FYI... I really have issues with Leblanc from FFX-2. If you, on the other hand, do like her, feel free to flame me because I like arguing. Haha, jk. But you can still flame me if you want. I don't care.

-Let's see how many more excuses I can make. …the SAT's are coming up. Erm…that's about all I've got. Basically, I suck at updating. I'll try to get better at this…

* * *

**Blonds Have More Fun**

It was defiantly not warm on this island. And Leblanc, (female number one) was very upset. The last thing she did before she came to this island was get her hair done, professionally. And the reason she was doing up her hair…? Simply because she was bored. What other excuse did a women need?

And now she was stomping through trees and bushes, feeling very cold, and hoping to come out alive. Her hair was going to become disgusting now! And three days without a shower? Ugg. Someone might as well kill her now. (Don't kill me for that pun guys.)

Leblanc was thinking about her looks more than anything else. The woman's flashy purple dress and exaggerated high heels didn't make it easy to maneuver in the woods. Not that she was a very threatening foe to begin with, but surviving in the wild just wasn't her cup of tea.

Leblanc headed north into the forest to avoid the other contestants. As she was walking through the woods, gunshots were heard in the distance. Out of instinct (and partially because she was scared,) she started walking in the other direction. Now she was headed west, and before she realized it, she ran into a river. Good. Now if she ever wanted to be clean she could wash up here.

It was late, and dark. The blond set her pack down to find her weapon and the map. Her hand came upon the map first, which she unfolded. She dug around a bit more in her pack to find her flashlight, which didn't take long. She flicked it on, and examined the map for a bit. She soon guessed where she was, and despite her blondness, she didn't do a bad job.

If she noticed it or not, when Leblanc turned on her flashlight, a figure brought his attention to Leblanc. He was probably about thirty feet from her, but that was enough to see the faint light emanating from her flashlight.

Leblanc then decided her course of action. She had been so stupid. If she wanted to take a shower, why hadn't she gone into the town? There would be plenty of houses with showers there. Duh!

She traced her finger along the map. The river ran all the way out to the west coast of the island. That would lead her out of the forest and directly north of the town. When she reached the coast, she would just follow the shoreline south. How hard could it be?

She folded her map, and put it away. The next thing she discovered was a small box in the bottom of her bag. She eagerly took out the box and opened it to discover her weapon.

It was a rock.

Inside the box was a small inscription which read: "This is a sharp rock. Good luck." She narrowed her eyes.

"What do they take me for?!" She suddenly burst with anger, standing at her full height, showing off her womanly power, which wasn't that amazing for starters. "Tch, I've tripped on rocks that are scarier that this thing! In fact, I bet I could _find_ a rock on the ground that would be way more useful than this!"

The petite woman had been on edge since the game started, but it seemed as if she had just been pushed over it. Her boisterous complaints rang through the forest like a gong. Her attitude toward the game had been indifferent, so she wasn't being too careful about anything. Besides, who would want to kill her? The world would be rid of its beauty if that happened. The moment an attacker laid his eyes on her she would turn to him and smile, sexily, and trap him within her gaze. Yes, that was how Leblanc would fight back; with her beauty.

Leblanc complained the whole way down the river. She muttered to herself about how rocks made horrible weapons, about how she wanted to take a shower, and about how pointless the Battle Royale really was. The careless blond was, sadly enough, a perfect target for curious ears.

Still thirty feet away was her stalker. This was none other than the most ferocious evil that had ever walked the earth. Sephiroth. (Male number nine). He stood tall and elegant. When he walked he somehow managed to keep silent, even though he was weighed down with heavy leather and merciless weapons.

If it was light enough to see, one glance at his emerald eyes would have revealed all you ever needed to know. Determination was dead set in his mind. There was going to be a death tonight, and he knew it.

As Leblanc strutted through the forest, her complaints grew. "I just want someone to _respect_ me. I'm a woman. I need respect here. And if people like Snape can't do that, then I simply won't play this game. That's right. I'll just spend my time finding a beach somewhere and sunbathing. This is an island, isn't it? Beaches should be everywhere! I'll find a way to enjoy myself, like every good woman should do." She told the silence.

Sephiroth found this slightly amusing. But more than amusing, he took her character as an insult. She was part of the Final Fantasy games. She should hold the respect and the glory of any other Final Fantasy character. But this woman appeared weak and useless. Sephiroth would not stand for such a twit as part of his RPG series. What would the fans think?

Anyway, Sephiroth got back into character and took to silently following her once again. Not that he needed to be silent…she was causing such a commotion that she wasn't paying attention to him at all.

Leblanc, after much complaining, reached a bridge. The structure was built very securely, and she looked at her map again. The bridge was marked on the map. She hadn't gotten half as far as she had planned. Perhaps her sense of direction didn't exactly match up with the map. She wasn't going to reach that little town any time soon. So why not get to that beach she had been planning to visit?

Changing her plan of action, Leblanc took a step onto the bridge. "This is going to be wonderful. I've never actually slept on a beach before. I bet it's going to be beautiful. And I'll watch the sunrise in the morning, and then get a tan!" She told herself excitedly. "And once I get that done I'll-" She immediately stopped that thought as another protruded her mind.

There was _dirt_ on this bridge. Dirt! "How do they expect me to cross a bridge when it's this dirty? I'll completely ruin my shoes! And I am not one to get dirty. Oh no. I'm the hygiene queen, and if I say it's dirty, then it's unacceptable. They should really take better care of this island if they're going to have forty people living on it! This is ridiculous!"

There were not many things that could drive Sephiroth to suicide, but he found that she was about to be added to his list. This woman was the ridiculous one. He silently drew his masamune sword from its sheath. She was insulting all Final Fantasy characters just by being alive. Sephiroth could change that.

Leblanc backed up so she was once again standing on the ground, which was made of dirt anyway. "Hmm…since I can't go across the bridge, I'll just head through the river!" She exclaimed, as if she was complimenting herself on her intellect for solving the problem so brilliantly.

Sephiroth stepped closer, hating her more and more with every passing second. Her stupidity did not measure up to the standards he thought should be acceptable for a Final Fantasy character. Either that, or she really was a blond.

Leblanc looked around for a moment, and then slowly walked up to the edge of the river. It was running quite rapidly at this particular point, but it was shallow, so no worries. Leblanc gently placed one foot into the water, and then shrieked. "AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! IT'S SO WET!" She nearly leapt backwards into Sephiroth, whom she had no idea was standing behind her. "I DON'T WORK WELL WITH WET!"

Sephiroth was close enough to place a hand on her shoulder. He did just that, to intimidate her, and to make sure she wouldn't run away. This was going to be an easy kill.

"Leblanc, of Final Fantasy X-2." He recited. "I've heard of you."

Leblanc struggled to look over her shoulder to see who, exactly, had heard of her. "Well of course you've heard of me. I'm Leblanc, the all too famous sphere hunter." She announced.

Sephiroth shoved her forward. "Not very impressive." He said quietly.

"Excuse me!" The woman was thrown forward, but caught her balance before she could plunge into the freezing water. She stood upright again, and turned around to face her attacker. "But I'm quite impressive." She struck a pose that a model might present to an audience, trying to prove that was impressive.

Sephiroth had no time for her idiocy. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make this quick." He said, finding his grip on the sword. "There's no room for idiots like you running around the Final Fantasy plot scheme."

Leblanc gasped in horror. "You don't mean…you're going to…you don't…" She couldn't seem to find the right words to express her disbelief. "Did you just say I'm not good enough to be a Final Fantasy character?!" She asked, more concerned about that that the subject of death which was looming right in front of her.

"You're not even good enough to be a Super Smash Melee character." Sephiroth responded, stepping closer.

"You little…" but her voice trailed off as Sephiroth brought his masamune above his head for the fatal blow.

Leblanc's mind rushed. She had said to herself that she would ward off any attackers with her beauty. Should she perhaps kiss him, to persuade him? No- what would Noojie Woojie think? Then maybe, instead, she should kick him. Thos high heels could pack a powerful punch…erm…kick.

But in all reality, Leblanc had no means to fight off opponents. She had no real weapons, was far too soft, and too much of a woman to be any sort of cool kick ass character. She made a horrible antagonist and had an even worse character persona. So what purpose did she serve? Well, she defiantly made an easy kill in Battle Royale.

But back to the story.

Sephiroth swiftly swung his sword downward. When you're a SOLIDER you learn how to get things done quickly and cleanly. He left Leblanc no time to react to anything. She didn't even have time to scream.

She didn't feel anything. All she saw was the reflection of herself in the sword before fate took its toll. At least the girl died knowing she still looked good.

Ten minutes later a bloody corpse was hidden underneath the "dirty" bridge, and a trail of heavy boot prints could be followed away from the scene. The only hint that Leblanc's corpse was underneath the bridge was the water, which was turning an ice cold, blood red.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

1.) Leblanch

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


	12. Chapter 12

-Just to be clear, Raito doesn't have memory of the Death Note, or the Death Note itself at this time. Which sucks, because he'd win otherwise.

-Just in case you don't follow Death Note, the Kira case is run by L. Kira is a killer with mystical powers, and Raito is the suspect considered most likely to be Kira. (They talk about the case a lot, so I figured I'd just explain. :D)

* * *

**We Broke It**

"It's a game."

"No, it's life."

"Not if you think of it as a game."

"I'm not going to gamble with my life. Games are meant to be gambled with."

"But it's designed as a game. It can be won as a game."

The two intellects were at it again. Arguing. L and Raito seemed to never stop quarrelling. They had two different views on nearly everything. But this time it was over a very important subject.

L thought of the Battle Royale as a game. Raito saw it as a fight for his life. L's argument was simple: if it's designed as a game, you should win it like a game. That would be the simplest way out of this dilemma.

Raito's argument was to find a loophole in order to mess up the system and escape. Raito wanted to get out alive, but he wanted to do it with L. If only one of them could survive, then there would be problems in the future concerning the Kira case. They were handcuffed to each other for god's sake. If one of them died, the other would not be in a pleasant situation.

Raito inhaled, and very quickly exhaled, clearly frustrated. "Why don't we just concentrate on getting these handcuffs off first? Or at least break them apart."

L froze. Raito was suggesting that they take the handcuffs off. That would mean they would be separated. And if they were separate, Raito might be able to kill the other contestants by means of his Kiraness, therefore winning the game. That's why he was suggesting they find a loophole and escape together. Because Raito could ensure that everyone else would die.

Or…would he? If Raito was Kira, he would want L dead. But Kira wouldn't be the one to kill L, because that would be too obvious. So he would have others do it. He would have the other Battle Royale constants do it for him because they were in the right situation to kill. And L had no contact with the other members of the members of the Kira case. This situation was perfect for L's death.

"Don't tell me you're going to put the case ahead of our lives." Raito spoke up after L's long silence.

The Kira case was L's top priority. It always had been. He was dedicated to finding the murder, Kira, through life or death. A game wasn't going to stop him, nor hinder his ability to find Kira. L was going to play this game according to how he had always lived. He was going to be in constant suspension Raito.

"If I give up now what do I accomplish?" L challenged Raito.

Raito sighed with frustration again. "If you continue with the Kira case on this island, you'll put your life in serious danger! Not just yours, but mine too!"

Raito could tell L was thinking again.

"Listen, if you die on this island, anything you accomplish will not be known. If you managed to find evidence that I was Kira right now, who would know? Only you. And if you die, being the only one who knows I'm Kira, it'll be worthless. Our survival is the main force behind this case. Don't risk it now."

L could see fear in Raito's eyes. Raito was scared of death. And he did present a good argument. But L did not want to put the Kira case before anything else. And if there was a chance that Raito was Kira, wouldn't this be the perfect chance to find evidence of it? L didn't want to miss anything that might point him in the right direction.

"On one condition." L gave in.

"Anything." Raito was relieved.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight. As long as I suspect you we're not going to be separated." L said his terms.

"Fine." Raito quickly agreed. "Now how do we get these off?" Raito held up his end of the handcuffs.

"I don't have the key with me. So force, I suppose." L suggested.

"Great." Raito rolled his eyes. "Let's find shelter, and work on getting the handcuffs off." He suggested. L nodded, and pulled out his map.

"I think we're currently located here, in zone D4." L pointed to a spot on the map which was next to the school. "We headed west when we left the school. This path probably continues down to the village. And I think that's a farm house over there."

"Yeah, that looks about right. But I don't want to go into the village. There're too many hiding spots, which could attract lots of people." Raito speculated.

"But the kind of people that would hide in there are most likely on defense, so they probably wouldn't attack us anyway." L analyzed.

"Or maybe they'd pick off people walking through the streets at night so they wouldn't have to deal with them later." Raito suggested. "There's probably not anything useful for us to get our handcuffs off in those houses anyway. We need something big, and heavy." Raito scanned the map again, looking for a place that might hold something to fit their needs.

"We could check out the farms. They might have some equipment that we could use." Raito said, still scanning the map for a place to go.

"The docks." L said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There'll be boats there. And boats have motors on them. We'll just use the propellers to cut through the chain."

"I guess it's worth a try. But it'll be loud, which might attract someone. So we'll get the cuffs off, and then go to the closest farm for shelter." Raito suggested. L didn't have any better ideas, so it was agreed.

They began walking to the docks. The terrain was active. It was constantly moving either up or down, creating small hills for them to traverse. In the dark it was no easy job. The two felt like they were going to constantly trip over unseen objects and pull each other down.

They walked in silence to the docks with their packs over their shoulders. They reached them with no immediate problems. Sure, they heard noises in the distance that might suggest someone else was having issues, but L and Raito weren't interested in others right now.

The docks came in sight- or at least the coastline. The two could hear the water lapping up against the shore. It was soothing, but it possessed an eerie tone. It felt mysterious, as if there was a hidden threat in the soft sound.

They approached the docks in silence together. There were two motorboats and three rowboats tied to the docks. They looked used, but that meant they were in a working condition. The two dropped their bags on the grass before stepping onto the wooden docks.

L approached the closest motorboat. As soon as he reached it, he jumped inside, and landed on a padded seat. He started examining the motor to see if it was satisfactory.

"I have a feeling we're reaching the boundaries." Raito said.

"Has my collar exploded yet?" L asked him.

Raito didn't answer.

"We'll be fine." L told him. Raito climbed into the boat with L.

The two made their way to the tail end of the boat. L crouched on the back of the furthest seat and he leaned over and looked at the motor. "The motor is already raised." L observed.

He was right. The motor was tipped up so it was out of the water, probably to avoid hitting any rocks on the seabed floor. L began estimating the weight of the propellers, doing mathematical equations in his head to figure out how much pressure they'd need to break the chain, and how fast the motor would need to spin.

"Give me some slack." L asked. Raito responded by making sure the chain wasn't tangled within itself.

"There you go." Raito gave him what he wanted.

L picked up the slack and looped it around the propeller. He was concentrating on one rung. He began to put pressure on the specific rung. The propeller wasn't sharp enough to cut the rung, but it did manage to dent it.

"Yeah, if you keep at that for three days we might get something done." Raito said sarcastically.

"I wasn't planning on it." L said, giving him a frustrated look. "We're going to force it off."

"How?"

"I'm working on it." L said, taking in every factor of the situation. They would have to wrap the chain around the propeller, and then start it up in order to get the chain to break. The speed that the propeller would rotate at would have to be able to break at least one rung from their handcuffs. It wouldn't be too hard. The only real challenge would be starting the boat without a key.

L lightly leapt off the seat he was crouching on and went to the driver's seat. "Raito, I need to take apart the ignition. Help me." He demanded.

"Do you want to take it apart, or would smashing it work too?" Raito asked.

"Any way you can think of works." L said. "We just need to be able to start the boat, so don't destroy any of the wires we need."

Raito looked around for a moment, looking for something to smash the ignition with. Then he realized something.

"We haven't checked our weapons yet." He said a bit surprised they hadn't thought of that yet. "Maybe one of us got a chainsaw. We wouldn't have to go through all of this if we got a useful weapon like that."

"I forgot we have random weapons." L said, and went to his pack which was placed on the grass.

The two unzipped their bags and explored the contents until they both found their weapons. L was the first to speak up.

"A book?" He asked, pulling it out. "Karate Manual." He read the title, not knowing yet what to think of it.

"You're lucky you're with me, then." Raito said as he pulled out a handgun. A small logo engraved on the side told him it was a Smith and Wesson Rimfire model. He was pleased he had a gun, but he told himself that he was only going to use it for defense.

L looked up at Raito, who held the gun. This was getting dangerous. They were going to be separated, and Raito had the gun. At least when they were chained together Raito couldn't kill him. He was positive Raito wouldn't want to carry a corpus around with him.

"We're still stuck. We have to find something to get that ignition off." L said, ignoring the fact that Raito had a gun.

Raito examined the gun. He flicked a small switch which enabled the safety on the gun. "I'll take care of this." He told L.

Raito and L went back into the motorboat. Raito held the gun in his hand and focused on the ignition. He raised the gun and whipped it down, with the butt of the gun smashing the keyhole. A loud crack; and then the metal piece which covered the ignition popped off. Raito picked the metal piece off and tossed it on the ground. There was now a large opening with wires spurting out of the hole where the ignition had once been.

Raito grinned, proud of his effort. He stepped back and L took his place. "Okay this'll only take a second." L said, taking over the task of starting the boat.

L fiddled with it, crossing wires and experimenting with the gadgets and gizmos in the hole Raito created. He tilted his head and pondered for a moment.

A grand total of fifty three seconds passed, and the boat suddenly roared to life. Little L grinned as he stepped back to admire his work. The motor was running, and the boat with humming with power. Beautiful.

"Let's make this fast. Someone's bound to be attracted by the noise." Raito said. L nodded in agreement.

L jumped to work. "We're going to throw the chain into the propeller." L said, grabbing his end of the chain.

"Wait, hold on." Raito said, panicking. "If we throw the chain in, it'll just pull us in with it. The chain will only get wrapped up, and we'll be yanked into the propeller too."

"There's a way around anything Raito." L said, since he already had a plan which would avoid this problem. It was pretty simple. "Just take some slack in your chain and wrap it around something else that will take the pull for you." L showed him an example of what he meant.

He kneeled down and found a small peg sticking out of the floor. L began wrapping his end of the chain around the peg. He wrapped it around twice, so any force applied to the chain would be absorbed by the peg.

"Find something to anchor your end of the chain, Raito." L said.

Raito glanced around, and set his eyes on the seat in the far back. He was eyeing the two metal bars that connected the headrest to the back of the seat. Raito wrapped the slack in his end of the chain around the two metal bars, and then looked to L. "I'm ready."

"This has to work." L said, as he picked up the middle of the chain, confident in his plan. He threw it over the bulk of the motor into the propellers. The gentle hum of the motor instantly turned sour. There was a hard clinking noise, as the chain was immediately whipped taught. The chain pulled on the peg, and the bars on the chair the two had used for anchors. The moment the slack was gone, the motor slowed down, and an irritated noise broke out from the engine.

Raito watched, hoping that the chain would reach a weak link and break. He stared at the motor, mentally urging it to continue rotating- mentally demanding it to snap the chain in two.

Raito realized it wasn't working. They didn't have much time. If this plan failed they would have to completely start from scratch. Someone would be attracted to the noise and try to find them. They would have to move and try something completely different. It was now or never.

The engine needed more power. It would never break their handcuffs this way. Raito looked behind him, eyes locked on the throttle, which controlled the speed of the boat, and also controlling the speed the motor rotated at. He reached out and grasped the throttle, jamming it downward, knowing this would _have_ to break the chain.

"No!" L screamed, but it was too late.

Raito looked back to the engine, ignoring L's protest. The whirring noises groaned, and something snapped. It wasn't the chain.

To L, it was as if he saw everything in slow motion. As the motor sped up, the tension upon the chain increased. It was too bad that the metal bars Raito chose to anchor his end of the chain weren't sturdy enough. A snap- and one of the metal bars collapsed. The chain was thrust tighter around the one bar that was left, eating up the slack in the chain. Moments later, the second bar snapped off the chair and Raito had no anchor anymore. Raito watched in shock. There was nothing between him and the motor, except the chain. The cuff around Raito's left hand jerked him forward, pulling him with it. Raito lost his balance, unable to fight against the force the motor was spinning at. He was thrown forward onto the floor of the boat. L heard a horrible snap, but couldn't tell if the sound was emitted from Raito's wrist or the chain.

"GAH!" Raito let a short yelp escape his lips as his wrist endured the presser of the spinning propellers. He slammed into the floor since he had nothing to catch his balance. Raito was struggling against the power of the motor. He was trying to pull himself backwards, away from the spinning propellers, but he wasn't successful at all.

L sprang into action. He lunged for the two wires he had connected before to start the boat and the moment his fingers got there, the boat lost all power. He quickly unwrapped his end of the chain from around the peg he used as his anchor, and turned to Raito.

The boy was on the floor, cradling his wrist, gasping for breath. L's eyes quickly traced up and down the chain, from handcuff to handcuff and found one of the links had indeed broken in the madness. He then turned his attention back to his friend.

"Raito!" L kneeled by his side, examining Raito's ferociously swelling wrist.

Raito didn't respond. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying his very best not to scream. He knew that screaming would only attract attention- perhaps attention he didn't need.

"Is it broken?" L asked him, exploring the condition of his friend.

Raito shook his head, not because it wasn't broken, but because he didn't want to answer. The pain Raito was in was phenomenal. "Get…the chain…off." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

L obeyed out of guilt. He stood and trotted over to where he saw the break in the link before. He easily disconnected the two rungs, and let them drop on the floor of the boat before turning back to Raito.

L was already thinking ahead. "Raito, we need to find shelter. I'm going to get you out of here." He said, stepping off the boat, looking around in case another contestant had been attracted to the noise. It was hard to see in the night, but easy enough to determine that no one was there. L ran over to their packs, and slung both of them over his shoulders. Then he went back to Raito on the boat.

"Comon, the farmhouses are close." L informed Raito. There was a sense of urgency in his voice, though. He wanted to see Raito safe for the night before they tried anything else.

Raito was still on the floor of the boat, his wrist pressed against his chest. The handcuff was still around Raito's wrist, and it began cutting into his swelling flesh. His breathing was sharp, but steady. The shock of the accident was starting to fade, and Raito slowly looked at L, angry that he had become injured.

"You miscalculated." Raito said solidly, but quietly.

L scowled. "I wasn't the one who told you to speed up the engine." He shot back, refusing to lose at this one. L hadn't done anything wrong. Raito had just gotten impatient.

Raito didn't speak again. He sat himself up, his wrist still clutched against his chest in fear of moving it. He angrily looked at L who returned the glance. Raito used his right hand to help him stand up, and cautiously climb out of the boat. He stood on the dock, hunched over, protecting his arm from even the slightest disturbance of wind that might dare touch it. It hurt enough already. He didn't want anything causing more avoidable pain.

L looked at his friend, all hunched over. "Don't mimic my posture."

"What?" Raito barked, clearly, in a sour mood.

"Nothing." L sighed and began to double back on the path they had taken to the docks. Raito followed him, not willing to think of any intricate plans, or involved strategies. His thoughts concentrated on his wrist and what he was going to do with it. The pain was distracting him from everything else, except the back of L's plain white T-shirt which guided his way.

They walked in a tense silence. L wanted to ask him how he was doing, or ask him about their plans for staying in a farm house, or ask him if he should go off on his own and try to find Mello and Matt, but he knew Raito's response already. Raito would only frown and insult him, simply because Raito was frustrated. The fact that he had broken his wrist (at least it looked broken) completely destroyed their chances for survival. It was ironic, because the reason Raito had broken his wrist was to increase the chances of survival. If they had successfully gotten the handcuffs off they would have been well on their way to victory. But fate hadn't dealt them luck tonight.

It took them eight minutes to reach the closest farmhouse. L was trotting along, with both packs on his back, and Raito holding his wrist tight against his chest. They stepped up to the door and L placed the packs down. He turned to Raito and held out his hand.

"Give me the gun." He demanded.

Raito made a face that told L he didn't want to give it up, but he caved in rather quickly, and dug in his pocket for the gun. He gave it up without a word.

L turned the safety off, and held the viewfinder up to his right eye. He glanced through it, just to be sure it was working, which it was. Then, as if he had done this a million times before, he kicked the door to the farmhouse open, bursting in and aiming the gun at every suspicious shadow he placed his eyes on. Raito couldn't hold back a laugh, which sounded raw and stubborn.

L gave a quick glance over his shoulder at his amused friend. "I wouldn't expect you to be laughing." L told him, before returning to scan the large open room of the farmhouse.

"I knew you worked with the police, but taking lessons from them? You never fail to impress me." Raito said with a sour, sarcastic flavor in his voice.

"No lessons. I just picked it up." L said lowering the gun, trusting the dark room he was standing in. He saw no immediate threat, so he relaxed his hand which was holding the gun. He scanned the room one more time before he turned around to talk to Raito.

"Let's find a place to sleep. Then I'll help you with your arm." L said, picking up the packs once again.

L carried their equipment inside. The first room they walked into was a large kitchen. The floor was tiled, and the furniture was gone, but it was clear it was a kitchen. A sink was built into the wall which hadn't been removed, and there were counters everywhere.

_They probably wanted to take their furniture with them._ L thought to himself as he explored the house a bit more. There were plenty of things to find in the small two story household. L was having fun running between rooms, exploring the function of each room, trying to guess what it had been before it was evacuated.

After he finished his tour L reappeared in the kitchen to find Raito exactly where he had left him, standing outside the doorway, glaring at him. L gave Raito a look which asked him what was wrong.

"At least one of us is having fun." Raito said to L.

L scowled but ignored his comment. "Comon, I found a place for you."

Raito was surprised when L walked straight out the door and into the yard. "Where are you going?"

"I saw a good place to sleep from the second floor." L said. "And I hope you like hay."

Raito could only guess what L was up to. He followed L without any further resistance (although he was extremely annoyed with L at this point). Raito stepped with lazy footsteps. He was tired and wanted to sit down for a while. Not only that, but he was seriously disappointed with his injury. He didn't know what he was going to do with his wrist now. Defending himself would be twice as difficult now.

L led Raito right into a huge barn. He walked to one end and looked up. There was a huge hayloft above him, and the only way to get there was a wooden ladder. There were problems coming in the near future.

L glanced over his shoulder. He examined the walls of the barn and found just the tool he was looking for. He went over and grabbed a rope off the peg in the wall. He hung the rope over his shoulder and began climbing the ladder. Raito silently waited at the bottom, with his anger still emanating, like a fire.

L scrambled up the ladder, and perched himself on the very edge of the loft. He looked down and saw the top of Raito's head. "I'm going to let down the rope. Put your feet on the ladder, and hold on with your good hand." L instructed. "I'll pull you up."

"Because rock climbing is a good pastime when you're waiting for your death." Raito said sarcastically to himself as he grabbed the end of the rope that fell from L's hands.

Raito tugged at the rope with his good arm to make sure L wouldn't let it fall. He leaned back, putting all his weight on the rope, and then hoisted his feet onto the first rung of the ladder. L did just as he said and began pulling on the rope. Raito stepped onto the next rung of the ladder, with his weight still on the rope.

It didn't take very long to get Raito to the top. Raito climbed onto the loft with L and looked around. "It smells bad."

"It smells like hay." L told him. "And look, there's a window over there. We can use that as a lookout."

Raito didn't want to recognize it, but L looked like he was having _fun_. He acted as if this was just another puzzle to solve. Raito was getting frustrated with the way L was acting. He wasn't taking the game as it was supposed to go. He wasn't cherishing human life, which was something L was known for.

"L?" Raito's voice was still stale.

"Hm?" He looked over at Raito, wondering if there was anything he could help him with.

"I'm going to sleep." Raito said, letting himself fall backwards into a pile of hay. If L wasn't going to care about the game, then Raito wouldn't either. Raito was injured, which put him at more of a disadvantage anyway. If he started thinking in statistics like L usually did, he would probably draw a very negative conclusion.

"Wait, not yet." L said. He had spotted something on the floor, and picked it up. L dusted some hay off of a wooden plank and showed it to Raito. It was probably originally going to be used for a rung in the ladder they had climbed up moments before, because it looked as if it had the same dimensions. "I just got an idea."

"Oh great." Raito rolled his eyes, already doubting L's ideas.

"What if I could make a sling for you? It would be more comfortable, at least." L suggested.

Raito's first instinct was to refuse L's offer, simply because L had caused so much trouble in the first place. But his wrist did feel very broken. Raito tried moving his wrist, but it was so enflamed he decided against it. And it wasn't treating him very kindly. The handcuff was cutting into Raito's wrist, which felt as if it could be compared to his skin being on fire. His wrist was numb with pain at this point. Even brushing a finger against it would cause extreme pain. The thought of a sling was starting to sound a little comforting at this point.

"I can make a sling for me." Raito made it clear he didn't need, or want, L's help with this project.

L didn't object. Raito wasn't going to notice anything as long as L was agreeing with him. But the expression on L's face could almost be identified as eager.

"Give me the wood. And the rope. This isn't going to be hard." Raito demanded of L. L obeyed, and picked up the rope which had been lying on the floor, and lifted the plank of wood in his other hand. He brought the two tools over to Raito and tossed them into the pile of hay. Raito glared at L, telling him to get away. L took the hint.

"I'll get the packs." L said.

"Wait a sec." Raito sat up. L stopped and looked over his shoulder to see what was worth waiting for.

"Let me keep my gun." Raito demanded. It _was_ his gun after all. Did he really need and excuse for wanting a weapon in this game?

L took the gun from of his pocket (that's where he had kept it while climbing the ladder) and dropped it at Raito's feet. The safety was still on, so there was no threat of a misfire right now. Raito put the weapon aside, but still in easy reach, in case anything went wrong. L left without a word, descending the ladder to retrieve their supplies.

Raito eagerly began making his cast. He rested his weak arm on the plank of wood, and attempted to tie it down with his right hand. Tying the rope down wasn't working too well with just one arm. But Raito wasn't going to ask for L's help. He could take care of himself, even with a broken wrist.

Tying a rope with one hand was no easy task. It took Raito several tries, and a great deal of patience, but he finally managed to create a sloppy knot in the end of the rope. His left arm was now tied to the plank, and Raito had a makeshift cast. He grinned, proud of his work, and waved his left hand around a bit, just to be sure the rope was trustworthy. He was satisfied with his work.

Raito could hear the barn door creak open again as L returned. As much as he didn't want to say anything, Raito couldn't help but notice how strange L was acting. Raito defiantly thought something was up. L was so determined to keep the handcuffs on and Raito in sight before. But now L was leaving Raito alone without hesitation. L had become completely trusting, pitied Raito's broken wrist, or was testing Raito to see if he was Kira.

L arrived, and Raito could hear his footsteps lightly brush the dirt barn floor. L had some trouble on the ladder since he was hauling both packs, but he managed to make his way to the loft, and rejoined Raito.

Raito watched L set the packs down in the corner. L pulled out his book, the Karate Manual, and a flashlight, and began flipping through the pages. Raito interrupted him.

"Do you think we're going to die?" Raito said it plainly and boldly. The question caught L off guard, and he looked up at Raito startled.

They stared at each other without movement for a moment. L was thinking about his question, and Raito was staring him down, trying to read his thoughts through his eyes. "Chances of survival are low, but I think we're safe right now." L finally answered.

"How can you say that?" Raito asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"According to Sir Edward we should be safe for now." L grinned. "I've been cheating. I've been reading the reviews for the fanfic."

"I'm confused." Raito admitted.

"Apparently the author likes males more than females. Only one male has died so far, so I think we'll be okay for this chapter, at least." L had already analyzed this point.

"What is a review gonna do for us? That doesn't prove anything." Raito told L.

"I've been trying to drag out this chapter as long as I can, because I doubt we're going to die in it." L said, proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh shut up." Raito said and turned over in the hay so he was no longer facing L. Their conversation had ended, and both of them knew it. Raito was trying to sleep, but his attention was completely focused on his wrist. It hurt

And since the author is tired out, she decided to end the chapter.

* * *

-Wow, didn't that ending suck? I've been rushed, actually, because school is coming to an end soon, and I'm not going to be here over the summer. Summer camp for six weeks. Ugg…

-Anyway, if you're confused, Sir Edward left me a comment saying:

"It seems to me that you've got something against the girls..  
You've killed like 4 of them, and only 1 guy!!  
) This story is still really good, and I can't wait to see what happens next!!  
Please update Very SOON!! "

I just found that really funny, because it's true. :D And…because…well…I like comments.

* * *

**This is a status of all those alive and dead on the island so far. Characters names who are bolded are still alive. **The names that appear in normal font have died. 

**Male**

**1.) Ash Ketchum**

**2.) Mokuba Kaiba**

**3.) Mello**

**4.) Link**

**5.) Spike Spiegal**

**6.) L**

**7.) Raito Yagami**

**8.) Matt**

**9.) Seymore Guado**

**10.) Seto Kaiba**

**11.) Tidus**

12.) James

**13.) Edward Elric**

**14.) Vash the Stamped**

**15.) Vicious**

**16.) Rurouni Kenshin**

**17.) Anakin Skywalker**

**18.) Sora**

**19.) Legolas Greenleaf**

**20.) Shinji Mimura**

**Female**

1.) Leblanch

**2.) Seras Victoria**

**3.) Julia**

**4.) Milly**

**5.) Lulu**

6.) Jessie

**7.) Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky 4th**

8.) Tea Gardner

9.) Mai Valentine

**10.) Faye Valentine**

**11.) Winry Rockbell**

**12.) Rikku**

**13.) Samus Aran**

**14.) Pain**

**15.) Padme Amidala**

**16.) Rukia Kuchiki**

**17.) Misty**

**18.) Yuna**

**19.) Kairi**


End file.
